


For the Sake of Argument

by RoguesCorner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Background Dorian/Lavellan, Background Iron Bull/Lavellan, Background Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rating Might Change, Slow Burn, This does have some OC's/other inquisitors of mine and friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: As a professor of her standing and background, Elona Lavellan has a reputation to uphold. That means her more controversial opinions that could get her in trouble or lose funding have to stay quiet. So she began to published anonymously online every thought she had regarding the dalish, loss of history, andraste, the chantry, ancient elves - anything and everything and one day, someone replied.Balancing her brother's upcoming wedding, a new job at Haven University and possible research grant, the last thing she needs is someone learning of the articles.Modern AU, Solavellan Slow Burn





	1. The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay first off, this was a fic that was so specific that I was looking for and I realized I had to say screw it and write it myself. I'm a sucker for modern AU's and I really wanted one involving Solavellan but I'm not always into the Prof/Student thing so Prof/Prof to mix it up.
> 
> There are a few background OC's, mainly Capra Lavellan who is my friend's inquisitor from her game and in our personal canon best friends with my Lavellan Elona. Also Elona's brother Faendal. Hope that isn't too much of a bother! 
> 
> also, I'm not a prof I don't know how accurate shit's gonna be lmao
> 
> I’ll try to update every two weeks!

The crisp, early fall breeze blew through the window of Elona’s apartment sending the curtains back into her room. Sun had begun to light up the room, catching on plants and stacks of books and tomes scattered across the desk in the corner burying the laptop that usually sat there. Pages open from late night research, notes written on ledgers and in between lines of text where scattered. The sharp buzzing of her phone against the wooden bedside table was enough to make Elona’s skin jump and jolt her awake. With a mumble, she covered her eyes with her arm, the sunlight from the window hitting her directly in the face as she rolled over.

The phone buzzed again, another text coming in seconds after the first. She groaned, rolling onto her stomach and reaching across the nightstand, careful not to knock the glass of water off, to grab her cellphone. With a yawn and a stretch, she finally opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust before she turned the device on. The time read 10:25, a photo of her and her best friend from the summer against a mural on the coast smiling at her, as well as the wall of notifications.

\--3 new messages from Capra--

\--Capra Lavellan: 8:34am--

Hey Ella’ u up?

\--Capra Lavellan: 10:22am--

Why do u sleep so late?

\--Capra Lavellan:10:23am--

Just be up before noon u promised to pick me up from Bull’s place remember?

Elona rolled her eyes at her friend's series of messages. How early had Capra gotten up? She found it unbelievable that the other girl was able to be awake and making clear and concise thoughts before the sun had even risen. Opening the messages, Elona wrote a quick reply.

\--Elona Lavellan: 10:25am--

Don’t worry, I’ll be there on time. Just be ready for when I pull up.

Locking the phone again Elona pulled a light sweater over her head, slipping the phone into the front pocket. With a quick glance into the mirror, she tied her blonde hair back so it was at least out of her face and made her way into the small kitchen, feet padding along with the hardwood as she went. It was still beyond her how she and Capra were able to live in a shared apartment, not to mention with the frequent visits of her brother it was like three people lived in the space at all times. It was barely big enough for her, she was lucky it even had a second bedroom. The sponsors who had donated to the Clan had helped the two of them get out and make a living had pulled through, and she wasn’t sure where she would be if she hadn’t gotten the money from them. Faendal’s business was still on the ground but his optimism was all that counted and after long days at the university, she didn’t mind his visits.

Swinging the fridge open, she frowned and the half-empty shelves. They would have to go shopping this week she thought while taking a couple eggs and turning to the stove, pan in hand. It took a few minutes to cook, and when she sat down at the counter she finally noticed the note sitting on the table.

_Ella- Going to be out most of the day with Dorian-don’t forget the bar tonight, we’ll meet you .there- Dorian said he was bringing some friends so like grab Capra and force her to come_

_Faendal Ps. I know u usually dress up but get Capra too it's a big night_

Elona shook her head, tossing the napkin away before quickly finishing the breakfast she had made and cleaning up. It didn’t take long to dig around the mess of an apartment for the clothes she had laid out the previous night, throwing on a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Snatching the car keys from the table and tossing on a long jacket, she checked the time once more. 11, she’d make it with time to spare. She locked the apartment, waving to her neighbour Merill as she left the building.

The drive to Bull’s apartment was short and sweet, the city awake and bustling in the morning light. Fall had just begun, the tree’s starting to change colour, the reds and oranges reminding her of home as she passed by the park.

She stopped, getting a few coffees before she turned into the driveway of the building. Sitting on the steps to the main entranceway was Capra, her red scarf wrapped up around her neck and shoulders in a comically large way. Her dark brown hair tousled from the wind but Elona could still see her eyes light up as the car came to a stop.

“Moooorning Ella- or should I say afternoon? Oh! Is that for me?” Capra said as she got into the car, looking at the second coffee cup.

“Extra whip,” Elona said with a smile as she passed it to her friend, the other woman taking a long sip.

“Fuck Bull, I should be shacking up with you instead if you bring me coffee,” Capra said with a nudge and Elona laughed.

“Uh-huh, sure thing Da’len,” Elona said, Capra, snorting at the title.

“So where to?” Capra got comfortable, putting her feet up, Elona slapping them down quickly after.

“I have to stop at the University and pick up my syllabus from the printer, the first classes are next week after all.”

“The first day coming up! You nervous?” Capra asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“Immensely. This is the first time they are offering Dalish religion and Dalish history classes, both of them I’m teaching. I swear this is a blessing and a curse.”

“Maybe you should start publishing those articles instead? Make money on the side?” Capra offered and Elona shook her head. “They are more strongly opinionated pieces than factual if anything it would slander my career more.”

Capra just shrugged, taking another sip. They sat in silence the rest of the way, only idle chit chat about the upcoming evening as they pulled up to the university. Skyhold University was the best in all of Haven. The city wasn’t as large as Denerim or Val Royeaux, but it had attracted a good amount of people in the last hundred years, people moving away from the metropolises or looking for a change like she and Capra had been.

“I’ll be quick,” Elona said as she turned the car off, Capra only waving her off as she pulled her phone out.

Leaves crunching under her shoes, Elona rushed into the History department building. It was quiet, the few students who lived on campus milling about getting used to the new surroundings, apart from that there wasn’t a soul in sight. The main office was on the second floor, where her office and the rest of the department was situated. Her office was still fairly bare, touches of personality still needed. A plant there, a picture here, maybe a small halla carving Capra had done.

Elona slid into the copy room she took the memory stick from her purse and put it into the USB port in the large printer, selecting a few options, then waited. She leaned against one of the filing cabinets, getting comfortable for the couple of minutes it would take to finish. As she waited, she pulled out her phone, checking her messages.

\-- Dorian Pavus 12:45pm--

Your lovely brother is INSISTING on waiting till LATER in the evening to announce the engagement, that way if anyone objects they will be far too drunk to do anything.

\-- Dorian Pavus 12:45pm--

As IF anyone would object in the first place.

\-- Elona Lavellan 12:55pm --

Oh? Perhaps Varric suddenly has developed an infatuation for my darling Faendal.

\-- Dorian Pavus12:55pm--

Riveting Elona dear.

\--Elona Lavellan 12:56pm--

You’re welcome :)

\--Elona Lavellan 12:56pm--

In any case, he’s your problem now!

\--Elona Lavellan 12:57pm--

Also, I think before makes more sense, more time to celebrate an excuse to drink more?

“Ahem.”

Elona’s head shot up as the figure before he cleared his throat. A man had come into the copy room, though she hadn’t heard him enter. It was tall, elven and bald, dressed in a plain green sweater, a button-up underneath. He was standing with his hands behind his back, a look of annoyance across his face.

“Pardon me.” He said, Elona reeling to think of what he would be pardoning himself for before she remembered the cabinet she had been leaning on.

“Ah, _Ir abelas_ ” she said, the elvish slipping out before she had realized it.

He gave her a curious look as she moved before he began to rapidly flip through the drawer she had been leaning against.

“Elona Lavellan,” She said, introducing herself “I assume you’re in the department? I begin next week, Dalish history and religion.” She said, sticking her hand out. He tucked the file he had been looking for under his arm before shaking her hand, a tad bit hesitant.

“Solas.”

He said, before turning and leaving the room, his head in the file that he had pulled. Elona raised an eyebrow. _Bit of an ass…_ she thought to herself as she collected the syllabus. Dropping the thick stack in her office, she looked over the bare room once more. One more week. As she locked the door she glanced at the office across from hers.

_Professor Solas, Ancient Elvhen History to the Dales / Theology on the Fade._

Elona let out a quiet sigh. Of course, the only other elvhen professor. She had a focus on early to modern dalish history, though she supposed his classes would cover everything beforehand. She hoped he didn’t think she was coming for his job, and their views wouldn’t clash too much. He hadn’t appeared dalish, thought that hadn’t surprised her there were few other dalish professors at the university.

It was a quick walk back to the parking lot, getting back in the car Capra glanced towards her as she started the engine.

“Took ya long enough.” She said.

“Sorry, I ran into someone in my department, it was a very quick conversation but I think I may have just offended him with my very presence.”

At that, Capra laughed. “Creators not even one day in yeah?”

“Apparently,” Elona replied with a chuckle, driving back home.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning, catching up on the activities they had been neglecting the past week. After supper, which was Capra’s turn to make, Elona checked the article she had just posted a few days prior. It was a piece on the modern view of the creators and the decline in traditional practices of the dalish at the hands of Andrasteism. She had spent a decent paragraph bashing the Andrasitian church, which had been why she continued to publish under a pen name. Scrolling through the recent posts and the comments she flew through them for one name in particular. Not seeing it, she let out a sigh of relief.

“ELONA!” Capra yelled, banging on the door before opening it without waiting for a response. “How's this look?” Capra was wearing black jeans, a red shirt with a deep v-neck that proudly showed the vallasin that covered her chest as well as arms.

“Looks great Cap,” Elona said with a smile. Capra often joked to Elona that she didn’t like color, tonight wasn’t no exception. Black pants, a white shirt with a tight collar around the neck,the sleeves flared with black embroidered flowers crawling up the arms. It wasn’t that she disliked color, neutrals where just far easier to work with. Her hair was tied up neatly in a bun, were as Capra had let her short locks run wild again. Just looking at the two of them sides by side, one wouldn’t guess they ran in the same circle. 

“Krem will be here in ten so get ready, he’s getting us on his break so we only have to walk back tonight drunk off our asses.”

“Bull can’t drive us home?”

“We will see where the night takes us I suppose?” Capra offered, before rushing off to the living room. Elona couldn’t help but smile.

Krem arrived moments later, Elona slipping on a pair of heels before rushing down to the lobby, Capra in tow. The drive was short and sweet before they arrived at The Chargers Tavern, a lively bar in the downtown neighbourhood, one they frequented often owned by Capra’s on and off boyfriend, she wasn’t sure what to call them if she was being frank. The sign on the door said “Closed for a Private Event” but Krem swung the door open for them anyway.

“Thanks, Creme of the Crop!” Capra said and he rolled his eyes, a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips.

"The boss has been a terrible influence I see," Krem said.

"The worst."

Elona could see most people had arrived at this point. Cassandra was chatting with Varric at the bar, finally out of uniform and in her civilian clothes, something they didn’t see too often. The woman was married to her work, it was a dedication Elona was both afraid of but also admired. Across the way, Josephine was chatting with Leliana and Vivianne, now all of them Elona’s co-workers though all but Vivianne worked in different departments. Sera was chatting loudly with Blackwall, Cullen a few feet away with his date, the Trevelyan girl Faendal and Capra were friends with. Before Elona could even take a few steps into the room she saw her brother running towards her, a smile on his face.

He had cut his blonde hair, it no longer a wavy mess on his head. The sides where now shaved into an undercut, the falon’din vallislin curling up onto the sides of his head now visible. He had a button up on, no tie but still tucked in.

“Someone cleans up well.” She said with a laugh and Faendal rolled his eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug before letting her go. He was two years younger yet still inches taller than her.

“Yes yes, come on in hurry up we’re gonna talk soon.”

Elona hung her coat up, waving at Iron Bull as she passed the bar to sit at one of the stools further down. The qunari slid her a glass of wine without even asking and she mouthed a quick “thank you.”, Bull winking in return.

Dorian had found himself on the small stage, the bar had set up it up for Tuesday night open mic and the Thursday local bands before he began to clap loudly for everyone's attention.

“Now before you all drink yourselves into a stupor, I have an announcement. Well, we have an announcement.” Dorian began, Faendal grinning.

Cassandra shot Elona a look, her eyes wide but Elona just smiled, offering no answer.

“Faendal gathered you all here today for more than fun and drinks, we have big news. We are engaged, getting married in the spring - I know I know, shocking, but you may now applaud.” Capra let out a loud whistle as the congratulations began to pour in for the happy couple, Elona cheering along before her phone buzzing in her pocket caught her attention. She quickly checked it, to see two texts from Leliana.

\--Nightingale (Leliana) 9:32pm--

You got a comment.

\--Nightingale (Leliana) 9:32pm--

The same username, Still haven’t traced an IP legally. Apologies on that.

Elona glanced up at her friend, the woman giving her a knowing look. Leliana was the only other person who knew about her articles apart from Capra, it had been hard to hide it from the woman when she has been hired, given her reputation for unveiling four university scandals since the opening.

\--Elona Lavellan 9:33pm--

Thanks, I’ll check it when I get home.

\-- Nightingale (Leliana) 9:33pm--

I would not leave it for more than a few days or else you risk losing the advantage

\-- Elona Lavellan 9:34pm--

Noted. Thanks.

Elona tucked her phone away as Dorian came over, a glass of red wine in hand. She wrapped him in a hug as he pulled her away from the bar.

“Congrats my new brother-in-law!” She said with a laugh, and he scoffed.

“I hadn’t even thought of that - truly we will be a menace on his life now and you caused this. I don’t think he thought through marrying his sisters other best friend”

“Oh, probably not. I hope you mention me in the wedding vows? How I made all this happen?”

Dorian mocked being hurt. “You assume I haven’t already written them and done so? Perish the thought.” He took a sip of his drink before his eyes widened. “I did want to introduce you to someone! A friend from the department, come come.”

“Dorian really?” Elona said with a half-hearted smile. He had been trying for ages to set her up, though with her career constantly getting in the way, nothing had stuck.

“Yes, Dorian really! He is also stuck up about history, only reads old books, and has a great taste in friends, that would be me.” Dorian said, pulling her to the other side of the room were Varric and Cassandra were in a conversation with someone she hadn’t seen when she had entered but had already met earlier this morning. Her heart dropped, how was her luck so awful?

“Solas! You old bat! This is my good friend Elona Lavellan, the one I mentioned earlier. Elona, Solas, Solas, Elona.” He said waving his hands between the two of them.

“We actually met this morning,” Elona said with a smile, Solas returning it.

“What?” Dorian asked. “Why didn’t you say?” He directed to Solas.

“I had been a bit brash when we had met this morning. Which had been entirely my fault I had been wrapped up in an argument I had my focus on.”

“It’s no worries really, I was hardly paying attention which was my fault,” Elona replied Dorian clapped his hands together.

“Brilliant, apologies for an awkward first meeting done, now chat about something boring like ancient elven baths and get along I need to find my fiance,” He said, before flinging himself back into the thick of the party almost spilling his wine as he did so.

“How long have you worked with him?” Elona asked as she watched Dorian disappear into the crowd.

“Too long,” Solas said before humming quietly. “Perhaps five years? Your self? How do you know the groom to be?”

“Which one?” She said with a bit of a laugh, a smile tugging on Solas’s lips.

“The one that would not share facial features with yourself.”

“I met Dorian at a bookstore actually, shortly after moving here. It was a job while I was finishing my PHD, he was a regular so we hit it off quickly.”

“Speaking of.” Solas began as Elona took a sip of her own wine. “Ancient Dalish post-arlathan to modern day dalish was your area of study?” He asked.

“Yes, being a first-person source to the latter part of it, it was an interest of study I found myself drawn to quickly.”

“I see,” Solas said. “Do you think you would have found yourself drawn to the study if you had not been born dalish?”

She paused, thinking it over. “I cannot be sure, I suppose some of it came from wanting to preserve our culture, if I had been born in Tevinter, or Ferelden perhaps I would have had a preference for my heritage there?”

Solas hummed, taking a sip of his drink. “An interesting point. I did read your thesis after encountering you this morning.”

That made Elona choke on her drink. He had looked her work up?

“It was quite...riveting, the excavation of the temple of mythal in the Arbor wilds and the historical parallels with early tevinter mythology and dalish legend.” He paused “I enjoyed it.”

“Thank you, I can’t say many have.”

At that, Solas chuckled. “That does not mean I did not have my own grievances with it, I would like to stop by your office to talk more about it in a more appropriate setting for academic discussion.”

Elona smiled. “Oh? And a bar isn’t good for that? You know I have had some of my best breakthroughs here.”

“Is that so? It would explain some of the notes on Mythal’s persona that was stolen for that of Andraste.”

“I outlined the evidence! It was all speculation anyway, nothing concrete.”

“Perhaps you should look more into the concrete next time then, it is far more compelling.”

Elona huffed sipping her drink again finishing it, which made Solas chuckle

“Again, the office would be better.”

“Maker I can’t stand to sit here and watch you two flirt anymore,” Varric said with a groan, Elona had forgotten he had been there watching the whole conversation on and off as Cassandra pestered him with questions on his previous book. Solas only rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Get two elves in the room together and we instantly start hearing about the arguments over the dales.” Varric continued, nudging Cassandra.

“Master Tethras your opinion is again appreciated, but not wanted.”

Varric laughed, patting Solas on the arm.

“You enjoy my company Chuckles remember that.” Elona waved her hand to the group

“I’m going to get another glass of wine if you all would excuse me. Oh and Solas,” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I would love to debate the contents of my thesis another day when there isn’t wine and my drunk brother standing on a table several feet away."

Solas nodded “I agree, perhaps when the term starts?”

“Perhaps.”

The evening continued as Elona expected. Faendal and Dorian wrapped Cullen, Cassandra, Varric and Blackwall into a game of wicked grace, Josephine and Vivianne caught Elona up on the gossip to expect going into the first term with Leliana adding new information every so often, and in the end Capra and she found themselves stumbling home at an ungodly hour. When they arrived home, Elona sleepily removed her makeup and changed into pyjamas, getting ready for bed. As she turned off the light she checked her article and saw that a reply had been in fact posted.

_Reply from User: Fen’Harel to HeraldOfNone - 5:56pm_

She didn’t bother to read it yet, just cursed silently as she turned the phone off. She would deal with that tomorrow.


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of fall term brings both ups and downs, and Elona finally gets another article from the stranger Fen’Harel, only this time it surprises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! 
> 
> Jumped the gun a bit on posting this but I really didn’t want to wait. It’s a tad bit shorter since I’m posting from my phone so hopefully I didn’t miss to many errors ! 
> 
> Next chapter’s gonna have more day to day interactions (I did say slow burn) and maaaaybe the department has a proposal for their two elven profs

The first day of the first term had snuck up on Elona.

Each day that passed closer to the start of term she had spent reviewing her lecture notes, going over class sizes, the room number and anything else she could think of to calm the twisting knot of anxiety growing in her stomach. When the day finally arrived, she still felt unprepared, thought she blamed her alarm clock for that one.

Her short heels clacked against the tile floor as she walked up to lecture hall 234 in the History Department, hoping she didn’t look to frazzled. When she opened the door, a minute before the class was to begin, she was welcomed to the sight of tens of students sitting in the hall. They where still all chattering but the noise begun to die down as they saw their professor enter. Elona put her bag down on the ground next to the computer, pulling the stack of syllabuses from the bag and placing them on the table.

“Everyone come up and get a syllabus please.” She said to the class, giving herself more time to get her powerpoint up. It took a minute or two, the first slide with the course code and the title _Dalish History_ appearing on the screen.

As the class settled, Elona noticed the familiar face of Sera in the crowd, her choppy bright blonde hair hard to miss, and she had to hide her confusion. The other elf was opinionated, to say the least, on her ideas around the dalish and even other elves. She could only hope that she was here for education and to open her views instead of mocking them.

“Good morning everyone, it’s great to see so many people up at 8:30 on a Monday,” She began, walking from around the desk. “My name is Professor Lavellan, you can call me Elona if you’d like I’m not picky. Since you are here, I can only assume you want to learn about the debated and often lost history of the Dalish, and before anyone asks, yes I am Dalish myself.” Elona noticed a few of the dalish students in the room smile.

“What I teach is both fact and fiction, speculation on history before the fall of Arlathan and how Dalish culture evolved with that loss of knowledge. From that the Exalted Marches and forward, Clan development - and if anyone is interested I do teach a focused religion course on the Dalish pantheon that goes into the history of the gods and speculation of their existence in history and the possibility of descendants. Though, I’ll touch on that a bit here that would be the place for a focused discussion.”

Elona moved around to the front table. “But before we get into anything else, everyone please open up the syllabus - we have a few technical things to go through first.”

*

An hour later and the first class done for the day, she made her way back to her office smiling briefly and her name on the door. Keys jangling, she swung it open and dropped her bag on the ground. With a heavy sigh, Elona sat in her office chair, the window a jar and a faint breeze drifting in. She needed to get to decorating, the sterile atmosphere of the room was beginning to make her skin crawl. Booting up the old computer she skimmed over emails from faculty, students who missed the first day, calendar appointments and the beginnings of assignment outlinings, before an email came in.

_Post Notification: New post From Fen’Harel._

She felt tension settle in her shoulders as she read the subject line. It had been a week since she had responded to his previous criticism of her article. Calling her views outdated, the attempts to preserve history weak and filled with petty squabbling, emotion clouding judgement and fact. She had replied, quickly with notes on dalish customs and dalish funded projects being the main sources of remembrance for lost pieces of culture and history, then silence. Not a reply or a comment or anything, until now. There was a knock on the door and she cursed, minimizing the tab before she could even see the title.

“Come in.” She said, pulling her eyes away from the screen.

The door opened, and Elona sat up straighter as the figure entered.

“Are you busy at the moment?” Solas said, stepping into the room.

Elona smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair from her braid behind her ear. “No, not at all, how can I assist you?”

Solas took a seat at the chair across from her desk. “I thought since the atmosphere was more enjoyable, you’d like to continue or discussion from the previous week?”

Elona raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless “The conversation were you insulted my grad work?”

 “I meant no disrespect of course, it is just...nice to have another in the department who is versed in the elvhen history as myself.”

“I’m only teasing you Solas, I can send you my research notes on the work if you’d like even?”

“I - Thank you.”

There was a beat of silence as neither of them knew what to say, Elona searching for a topic, she hardly knew the man, that was a place to start. When she opened her mouth to speak, her and Solas did so at the same time.

“How long have you worked here-”

“Thoughts on the first day-”

Elona laughed, leaning on her desk as Solas shook his head.

“You go first.” She said.

“Thoughts on the first day?”

Elona hummed, tapping her finger on the wood. “So far a breeze, though I’m sure once things get moving I won’t be saying that.”

“You will not, trust me.”

“How long have you worked here?” She asked and he paused for a moment, thinking.   

“Ten years, give or take.”

Elona raised her eyebrows “That long? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Solas only shrugged. “Time has flown by quicker than I would have imagined and Director Vivinne has been quite accommodating even with her….less than approachable personality at times.”

“She is called Madame Du Fer for a reason.”

“That she is.” He said with a chuckle. “Tell me, since I have been curious, where did you attend for your masters? The Dalish have no real universities after all.”

Elona took pause at the ending comment. “I attended on Ostwick for my bachelors, and then Val Royeaux for my masters on the Heralds scholarship.”

“You received the Heralds scholarship?” He sounded surprised.

Elona crossed her arms. “I did yes.”

“I apologize and mean no offence, I just was not aware of a Dalish winning the award.”

“Well. I applied so I was given a fair chance.”

“Of course.”

Leaning on her desk, Elona couldn’t help but frown. “I take it you have unpopular opinions on the Dalish?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, unless you consider the dislike of their hoarding of knowledge and artifacts unpopular.”

“Knowledge and artifacts that belonged to my people.”

“But wouldn’t it be more beneficial for your people to share the knowledge and educate those who are misguided on their perception?”

“People like you?” Elona said, her eyes narrowed.

At that, Solas frowned. “I do not mean to argue.”

“No. It’s alright, I shouldn’t have snapped. I’ve dealt with it before, so you could say I’ve grown defensive. I’m the only Dalish professor in this University so I feel responsible for the image I’m creating for my clan.” Elona said with a sigh, leaning back into her chair.

“Perhaps I overstepped my bounds.” Solas said, crossing his hands. He paused for a moment, picking his words carefully. “Even so, all things aside from what I’ve read of your work you are an incredibly intelligent and well spoken woman.”

That made Elona pause, and try to hold back the blush that she could feel starting in her ears. “Thank you Solas.”

He opened his mouth to continue but there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!”

The door swung open, Dorian and Varric there both standing outside. “Elona- oh hello Solas- I hope we aren’t interrupting anything important?”

Elona glanced at Solas, who offered her a smile before looked back to the pair “It’s alright, what can I do for you gentlemen?”

“Lunch, on us, well on Varric” Dorian said, leaning against the doorway. “To celebrate the start of classes, and I know you don’t have your second class until 3 so there’s no getting out of this. Solas of course you are welcome if you’d like”

“Thank you Pavus but I will have to pass, I teach in 30 minutes.”

Elona was only a little disappointed to hear him say that. Even so, she stood, dusting herself off. “Just let me gather my things quickly-“ she grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling her cell phone number on it, and handed it to Solas.

“Here, since most of our conversation end in someone else butting in” She joked as he took the small paper from her.

“Thank you.” He said, waving to Varric and Dorian before leaving her office.

Dorian waited a beat after the door shut before flashing Elona a look.

“What?” She said, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder

“You were blushing.”

“I was not.”

“You were”

“Shut up.”

Dorian laughed as she shoulder past him, Varric chuckling as well.

“Come on Sparkler, leave Freckles alone I’m sure she’s got enough on her mind already, nerves and all of the new job.” Varric said as they made their way to the restaurant on campus.

“Of course of course - but he is _never_ this friendly with any new staff!” Dorian exclaimed with a flourish of his hand towards Elona. “You can’t blame me if I’m curious, the gossip in this department is lacking”

“There is no gossip!”

“Blushing again dear”

Elona huffed, picking up the pace. Maybe she had taken the compliment to heart, maybe she already enjoyed her coworkers company so she had given him her cell number, maybe she liked the sound of his voice - but there was no way she would ever give Dorian the satisfaction of knowing that.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the cafe. The autumn weather thankfully hadn’t gotten cold yet, so they took a seat outside, the red and orange colour of the trees reflecting off the few puddles from the rain the night before.

They ordered, quietly chatting about Varric’s upcoming book, Dorian’s new research, students, and the first few classes. As the two men went back and forth about a new release (the name of the novel Elona had missed) her mind began to wander back to the article.

She hadn’t had the time to even see the subject line, but given the track record for the posts the user Fen’Harel had made in the past, she could wager a guess at it being out there in terms of evidence, all speculation and nothing concrete. He had always done so, pulling ideas from thin air and twisting evidence to make it look like it worked. Though, she supposed that was the point of her job as a historian, apart from teaching. Take what little they knew, and apply it in ways that could explain what they didn’t know. Although, he didn’t have to be such an ass about it.

Her first post had been made almost half a year ago, regularly posting once a month on ideas that she knew wouldn’t get backing for further research or had no basis in real academic work. The peer reviewed work took so long to be published, she always figured it was okay to cut a few corners when it came to some ideas if it meant getting it into the heads off those who were really interested. Sure, it couldn’t be used as a reference for anything else but there were times when she didn’t care.

Then the replies had come in.

Even in the anonymous form site she had used to post, someone had shown up to try to discredit her work, prove her wrong and then she supposed a rivalry with some stranger had begun. All she cared about was keeping it away from her professional life, some of the things she had said about the chantry for starters had been less than savory.

“Helloooo Thedas to Freckles you there?” Varric said, waving his hand in front of Elona’s face.  She shook her head, snapping herself out of thought.

“Right sorry - what?”

“Thinking about someone are we?” Dorian said, sipping his coffee.

“You are a nuisance Pavus”

“You didn’t say no.”

Elona covered her face with her hands, even with the red in her cheeks, there was still a bit of a smile across her face. She could hardly ever stay mad at Dorian.

The day passed without a hitch much to her surprise. The religion class running smoothly and the next thing Elona knew she was driving home and heading up to her small, shared apartment.

Her keys clattered in bowl next to the door, and Capra glancing up from the couch. She always got home earlier than her, perks of owning your own business she supposed.

“Hey Ella! How was the first day?”

“Exhausting, but great.” She said, slipping her shoes off and plopping down next to her on the sofa. “So far not to stressful but I’m not holding out hope”

“Heard your co-workers got a thing for you”

“Creators above-“ Elona threw her hands in the air, standing up again. “who told you that?!”

“Varric!”

“I’m going to kill him.”

Capra only laughed, Elona picking her laptop from the table and moving to her room.

“Dinners in 10 by the way!” Capra called after her, voice drowning out the sound of the TV.

“Thank you!” Elona called back, closing the door to her bedroom. She brushed a few pages of notes aside on her desk, making room for her computer. Turning it on, she opened her emails and pulled up the notification from earlier.

_Post Notification: New post From Fen’Harel._

With a sign she opened the link leading to the website, time to see what her apparent rival (As both Capra and Leliana liked to call him) had written this time. She didn’t know much about him, apart from he was opinionated and a man, so from experience it tracked.

_New post: Magic Existing Pre-Tevinter_

_For the sake of argument, let us suppose magic did once exist._

Elona scoffed. _Magic_? What in the name of the creators was he getting on about?

_We have vague references towards the possibility of magical intervention in old elvhen history from the few texts that we have that miracles of endless possibilities had been performed, ones that aided the both the Elvhen and early Tevinter empire to grow to imaginable heights._

_With that, what happened to magic? Where did it go? If we agree that magic existed previously what are the chances that it returns? Society has been built in a world that is incapable of sustaining magic, the resulting catastrophes would be unimaginable. If magic had existed in this world then perhaps the end of the Elvhen empire had been brought about because of this removal of magic in the world._

Elona hummed to herself, a slight frown on her face had formed not from the content of the article itself, but from how she almost saw the reasoning for the first time ever.

She continued to read, eyes scanning down the computer screen. Sources to different Elven script, fresco’s, remains of architecture that all could suggest the influence of magic. It wasn’t that she fully agreed, a few people had made the suggestion of magic existing at one point or another, but no one took them seriously. Elona started to draft a reply when there was a knock, and Capra opened the door.

“Dinner for ya- oh shit what’s happening?” Capra said leaning over Elona to read her computer. “Oof that’s some bullshit”

Elona smiled, taking the plate from her. “Oh tell me about it”

Capra sat on the bed cross legged, plate resting on her knees as she began to eat. “Whatcha gonna say?”

Elona hummed, taking a bite of her dinner. “Not sure yet, I’ll give it an hour to stew.”

The evening passed quietly, between TV and dishes before it was ten o'clock and she found herself in pajamas, staring at the computer screen. She was back to square one, reading the text over and over.

_Shit she almost agreed._

It was nonsensical but he was right, for the sake of argument, there was a possibility that if- _and it was a big if -_ magic had existed it would explain the missing records, the sudden end of an empire built around Elvhen, it would make sense and that was the last thing she wanted to admit.

Elona began to type furiously before she paused. then erased it, then typed again, then erased, humming to herself as she did so. She had some opinions, negative and for once, positive. She had to be careful with her phrasing though, find a way to come off mildly annoyed, condescending and yet aggressively polite. Keep it on brand for how she has been replying before. It took half an hour to type up a draft that she was finally happy with before she closed the computer and turned the light off. She’d post it in the morning, part of her was almost excited to see what kind of answer she would get.

*

Solas liked to consider himself a man of action. This action often came in two variations. The first, was once options had been weighted, thought over and each choice given some consideration he then acted. The second was always done in a moment of rashness, those moments were becoming seemingly rarer and rarer. Yet, as he typed at his computer in his office early that morning, he kept glancing to the slip of paper Elona had given him yesterday sitting on the desk.

He preferred to keep work relationships, well, work relationships. It wasn’t often he sought out the company of his coworkers outside of the office or the odd group excursion. Yet, he had already found himself seeking out the company of Elona, surprisingly. He wanted to chalk it up to having someone new to talk to, someone with new ideas, or that he had met her properly outside of the office for the first time, any excuse other than the fact he found her interesting.

He rubbed his eyes, the bright light from the computer screen beginning to irritate him and a headache starting. The door to his office creaked open, and he glanced up to see Cole entering. The young man had been working as his research assistant for almost a year now, and thought he was peculiar, he was an efficient worker. He never seemed to wear clothes that fit him, all of his shirts and sweaters a size to big, and his dirty blond hair always fell into his eyes.

“Cole, isn’t it a little early for you to be in?” He asked

“I have to leave early this afternoon. I think, it was today or tomorrow, I brought tea.” He said, placing the cup on Solas’s desk. Somehow he knew when he had worked late, and always came in with a drink.

“Thank you Cole, but you know I dislike the stuff.”

“Don’t worry, it isn’t caffeinated.”

Solas smiled to the young man as he sat in the small desk in the next room, surrounded by boxes of clippings and books as he began to stare out the window at the birds.

Solas took a sip, thought it wasn’t terrible he still suppressed a shuddered. Placing the tea back down, he picked up the slip of paper, his other hand hovering over his cellphone in his pocket.

“I’m sure she would not mind it. It might make her happy” Cole’s voice piped up from the side room. He had glanced at the paper, sipping his drink slowly.

“How did you know what I was thinking about Cole?”

The young man shrugged. “I guessed.”

Solas hummed a response, and took his phone out, entering the number.

— Solas 7:34am —

Is this where I learn if you gave me a wrong number or not?

 

He locked the phone and set it on his desk to leave it be. It was done, the message sent. Several minutes passed, and Solas caught him self glancing at the phone every so often before twenty minutes later, it buzzed. He picked it up a little quicker than he would have liked to admit.

 

— Elona Lavellan 7:55am —

Does that happen often?

 

— Elona Lavellan 7:56am —

(This is the right number though don’t worry!)

 

— Solas 7:56 am —

You would be surprised how often I text.

 

— Solas 7:56am —

A hint, it is not often.

 

— Elona Lavellan 7:56am —

Really? You mean you don’t have random woman giving you their numbers all the time?

 

— Solas 7:57 —

Ha, hard to believe but no.

 

— Elona Lavellan 8:00am —

Well I’m honored to be an acception then

 

— Solas 8:03 am —

I suppose you are, yes

 

— Solas 8:03 am —

How was the second class if I might ask?

 

— Elona 8:08am —

Great! Much smaller class but I figured that, students seem mostly interested and eager apart from a few you can tell are trying to just get an easy credit.

 

— Elona Lavellan 8:09am —

Still need to find that way to balance being approachable to students but not to easy, but also not a complete jerk

 

— Elona Lavellan 8:09am —

Don’t think it will be possible.

 

— Solas 8:09am —

I would offer advice though I have learnt the students consider me a bit of a hard ass.

 

— Elona Lavellan 8:10am —

Who? You? Impossible

 

— Elona Lavellan 8:10am —

Well…..maybe I can see it just a bit.

 

— Solas 8:11am —

Taking the side of the enemy? Unbelievable.

 

— Elona Lavellan 8:15am —

Whoops! can you blame me though?

 

Solas couldn’t help but chuckle as he slipped the phone in his pocket, beginning to gather his things for his 8:30 class. Just as he was packing the laptop into his bag, there was a notification on his desktop and suddenly, his good mood was soured.

_New Reply from_ _HeraldOfNone to Fen’Harel_

She had been far quicker to reply than usual he noted, opening the link from his email. He could read it quickly, I didn’t take long to get to the lecture hall anyways he just made a point to be early most days. Not even sitting down, hunched over the screen his eyes began to quickly scan the reply.

 _Well for once, I must say I didn’t find myself bored with your notes. Impressive work like always, thought still with it’s fair share of gaps._  

_Claiming that magic once existed is bold, yet I will say the evidence you lined up within a workable timeline is quite commendable, and I can agree with some points -_

Solas paused, his eyebrows raised at the light compliment. This was a first, she was _agreeing_ with him? In the six months he had begun replying to the stranger behind the name HeraldOfNone, she had often stuck to her own ideals, defending them with tooth and claw and he hardly was able to change her mind in any drastic way - though the same could be said for him.

- _even so you failed to touch on a major point. Where did magic go? What happened to it? A force this strong and powerful like you are describing couldn’t have just disappeared into thin air without a trace could it? If not how do we truly know that it is gone?_

_Ancient elves and human cultures have often attributed luck to miracles, and miracles to magic. It is discrediting these ancient civilizations ingenuity and intelligence to claim what the crafted and created was only possible with the intervention of an unknown force -_

He stopped reading when he glanced at the clock. 8:23. The rest he’d have to deal with later. For now, he had a class to teach and with the headache he was nursing he could already tell today was going to be a long day.


	3. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had her Thursday’s off, so she made a point to sit in her friend's classes she knew were the same times as her own, Dorian, Varric, Josephine- but it was on Friday that she sat in on Solas’s.

It was Harvestmere when Elona decided to sit in on her fellow colleges' classes. She had always thought it was a good idea to become familiar with areas that weren’t her own. You never know when a mention of something in Ferelden history or Orlais history could connect to a point she had missed in her own research or help connect the dots.

She had her Thursday’s off, so she made a point to sit in the classes she knew were the same times as her own. The first, being Dorian’s. She knew his work better than some of the other professors given he was her best friend and marrying her brother. Ancient Tevinter History was his larger class, the smaller being Contemporary Tevinter Politics which she knew he only did every other year given not as many people were interested.

She sat in the back row, leaving room for students closer up (although she noticed most liked to keep the first five rows empty). Elona kept quiet as she watched him teach, every couple of minutes asking questions and the same group of eager students in the corner would answer. She had to admit, Dorian was easy to watch and easy to like. Every room he entered was lit up with an energy she couldn’t explain, and his students definitely felt it as well. When he finished speaking and the class ended, he was surrounded by the same group asking questions and talking about their upcoming essay. Dorian flashed her a “Sorry!” look as she left, shooting him a quick text.

Varric didn’t teach in her department, he was one of the big English professors who had more classes than he should. English Literary Analysis, Creative Writing, Romanticism in Mid-Fereldan Literature and a few more she knew she was missing. How he did it she wasn’t sure. Elona had started off with only two classes and she was already having trouble keeping up with midterm grades.

Elona had met him through Dorian, then through Varric, she met Leliana and Josephine. Leliana has stopped teaching a few years ago. She had been a well accomplished Political Science professor before taking a job in the administration office of Elona’s department, the reason why she wasn’t sure. Either way, it worked out when Josephine was transferred from the University of Antiva and took up the vacant position.

When she had heard Elona was sitting in on their friend's classes she had gotten so excited, Elona hadn’t the heart to tell her she didn’t understand politics at all. She knew enough to get by, to have her own opinions, but the technicality of it all was lost on her. Even so, she sat in, flashing Josephine encouraging smiles every so often even if she had no clue what was being discussed.

On Friday she sat in on Solas’s class. They had talked about his work on Ancient Elves, so she took a seat in the back of the lecture hall in his Studies on the Fade. She arrived early, settling into the seat and watching the students file in. His class was small, maybe fifty third-year students. Five minutes before the class was to begin, Solas entered checking his watch as he turned on the computer.

Elona couldn’t help but smile at his flustered state. He was usually so punctual. He pulled out his notes, the PowerPoint projected on the wall as the lights dimmed. He hadn’t noticed her, so she watched. Elona hated to admit it since he was her coworker and she had a strict rule about not dating coworkers, but he was oddly good looking with his sharp features. She caught herself watching him talk rather than listening to what he was saying every so often. The corner of his mouth would curl up when he proved a point, nose and eyebrows scrunch when he disagreed but was trying to find his wording. She didn’t think he was aware of all the micro-movements he made.

 _He’s quite handsome._ She thought.

Elona pulled her wandering mind away from her thoughts to focus on what he was saying, already missing the first few minutes. She had a rule about coworkers. It was too messy so there was no point dwelling on anything.

“What we can tell from older texts if the fade is, in fact, a real place, similar to a parallel realm or a dream world that mirrors our own. We cannot access it.” Solas said, changing the slide to that of a Tevinter fresco. “Today we will be discussing the possibility of ancient civilizations using spirits and dreams to travel into-“ Solas glanced up, stumbling over his words as finally saw Elona.

She flashed him a smile, trying not to giggle at seeing him that he tripped over his words.

He cleared his throat, continuing. “-Into the fade.”

He got his stride back, only a few students noticing the trip up and whispering to each other. Elona listened, the cadence of his voice soothing enough to get her to relax and drop the tension in her shoulders and jaw. She had only known him for over a month, yet they had spoken almost every other day each week. Quick passing comments as one went by another’s office, recommendations for articles that could be interesting, complaints about students they both shared - she looked forward to their daily interactions more and more. When her phone pinged or someone knocked on her office door, her stomach would flip.

“Ancient Tevinter Magisters theorized the fade was a place between life and death, often practicing rituals to attempt to connect with spirits who lived in such a place. Though there could be other possibilities, anyone likes to wager a guess?”

A student from the front row raised her hand, and Solas gestured for her to speak. “The afterlife?”

“Perhaps, though the chantry would disagree that an afterlife is a place we pass through the fade, not the final destination.”

Another student spoke up. “Maybe it doesn’t exist?”

“Ah, but we have records of it in several different cultures implying that it does.”

No one else spoke, Solas looked over the crowd waiting for someone. Eventually, his eyes landed on Elona and he smiled.

He wasn’t going to -

“What about you Professor Lavellan? What do you think?”

_Bastard._

The class turned their attention to her, waiting for her to speak.

Elona crosses her legs, clearing her throat. “Well, I think both opinions are valid and quite possible, everything is unless we have solid current day proof or a time machine. I think, there is a possibility of the fade existing as a possible purgatory, a place for souls to wait before passing to the creators, or the Makers side. Those who don’t pass stay as spirits or demons we have records of in mythology in several different cultures that the living attempt to communicate with. Maybe the golden city is there if it exists, maybe it’s nothing more than a void, We cannot say for sure.”

Elona pauses, realizing she had been dragging on. “Of course, it could also be magic, but who would believe that.” There was a stuttered laugh across the room.

Solas smiled at her, before turning his attention back to the powerpoint. “Well said. Thank you. Continuing on…”

Elona sat quietly as he wrapped up, eventually the hour and a half class ending and the students leaving as quickly as they could to make it to their next ones. She waited for the last few to leave to head down to the floor where Solas was packing his bag.

“Did you enjoy the lecture?” He asked as he tucked his laptop into a pocket in the bag.

“It was quite interesting, I’ve never delved into discussions on the fade so most of it was new for me.”

“Well you held yourself quite well”

“I have an...” she paused, thinking of the word she would use for Fen’Harel “old acquaintance who has an interest.” She would be lying if she said she hadn’t picked up on some ideas from their many arguments.

“Really? I’d be interested in meeting them.” He said as the two began to leave.

Elona snorted. “Trust me, you don’t.”

Solas opened the door for her and she thanked him, the two walking back to their offices.

“I am curious, how would you describe it?” Elona asked. “Without holding back for the class.”

“The fade?”

“It is what your class is about, I’m sure you have an opinion.”

Solas paused for several moments, thinking it over before finally speaking. “There is one article that I get my students to read early in the year. It essentially boils down to, well, suppose every night you were able to dream whatever you wanted to dream. You would naturally begin on this adventure of dreams by fulfilling all your wishes, you could have every kind of pleasure you see, the world-shaping around you.”

Elona nodded, as he continued.

“Now let us suppose you get more adventurous and make further and further gambles with what you are dreaming before suddenly, it isn't a dream, and it is a reality. The subject of the fade is it is another reality, it is real but can only graze at with our minds when we sleep. To enter it would be impossible, yet we are still able to influence it even subconsciously. Perhaps it was once apart of our world like the sky or the ground”

He was rambling, his hands waving every so often as he spoke, Elona hadn’t seen him this passionate about a topic in any of their conversations. He wasn’t an animated speaker, not like Dorian or Josephine so she couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s, of course, all theory we cannot be sure, so I would rather not put all my eggs in one basket as the saying goes - “ He paused when he noticed her smiling. “What?”

“I- nothing,” Elona said. “You’re just very enthusiastic, it’s endearing.”

Solas cleared his throat, hiding a smile. “In any case, you’re welcome to drop in whenever, I may have to sit in on one of your lectures now.”

“With what free time?” She joked. Something she had realized over the past month was the man was always working on at least two separate projects at once.

“For you, I’m sure I can find some.” He said and her heart fluttered.

“Flatterer.” She said with a bit of a laugh, a nervous energy settling between the two outside their offices. She wasn’t sure what else to say, to keep asking him about his research, his studies, were he went to school - all she knew was she didn’t want to end the conversation. Elona glanced at briefly at her watch and her stomach jumped.

“Shit I teach in thirty and I haven’t even printed those handouts, I’ll talk to you later?” She said digging for her key in her bag and cursing internally that she had lost track of time.

“Of course.” She ran into her office to gather her things, Solas watching for a moment as he unlocked his own office across the hall, only a little sad to see her go.

*

\-- Elona Lavellan 2:45pm --

Did you happen to borrow my copy of The Orlesian Empire: An Overview that was on my desk?

\-- Elona Lavellan 2:45pm --

Leliana has been asking for it and I seem to have misplaced it...

\-- Solas 2:46pm --

I did not, perhaps Cole?

\-- Elona Lavellan 2:47pm --

Cole?

\-- Solas 2:48pm --

Have I not introduced you yet? Ah, it must have slipped my mind. Cole is my student assistant, a third-year focusing on the study in spiritual and the fade.

\-- Solas 2:48pm --

He has a knack for going unnoticed around here and somehow taking them returning things without people being aware

\-- Elona Lavellan 2:49pm --

huh. He...seems a little strange.

\-- Solas 2:49 --

A bit, though he is an exceptionally smart young man in his own way.

\-- Elona Lavellan 2:50 --

Well, I can’t wait to meet him then!

Shortly after the conversation, when Elona returned to her office the book was propped up against the door.

*

\-- Solas 10:22am--

Varric mentioned you’ve read all of Abelas’s work.

\--Elona 10:23am --

Yes! I’ve used his notes in several of my papers, he’s always so eloquent and approaches architecture from a perspective I never would have.

\-- Solas 10:23am--

He’s actually an old friend of mine, he just sent me a preview of his most recent work if you’d be interested in taking a look?

\--Elona 10:23am--

really?!

\--Elona 10:24am--

You’re joking surely.

\--Solas 10:25am--

I am not.

\--Elona 10:25am--

Is he okay with that?

\--Solas 10:26am--

I asked if I could have an associate take a look and he responded with only a thumbs-up emoji, so I assume he has no qualms about it.

\--Elona 10:26am--

Are you in your office right now?

\--Solas 10:27am--

I am, yes.

\--Elona 10:28am--

I’ll be right there

Solas raised his eyebrows, she wasn’t actually coming to his office was she? He glanced around the room at the disorganized mess he had made a few days ago, papers across every surface, stacks of files and books covering even the windowsill were the curtains had gotten tucked under the book covers making them impossible to close without knocking everything off. He considered for a moment to clean up before there was a knock at the door, and Elona popped her head in.

“This wasn’t a trick, was it? Because if you wanted me to come to your office you can just ask of course” She asked.

Solas chuckled, holding up the thin unedited preview Abelas had mailed him to read before publication. “It most certainly was not.”

Her eyes went wide. “Creators, you aren’t kidding.”

She rushed into the room, practically snatching it away from him. She flipped through it quickly before sitting in the chair across from his desk, her skirt brushing against it as she crossed her legs.

Solas watched as she began to read, every so often her eyebrows would pinch or she would frown, then the corners of her lips would curl up when she found a more interesting section. He had to admit, she was attractive. Always so well dressed, blonde hair tied back neatly apart from the new stays hairs that had escaped, framing her face. Freckles covered every inch of her skin apart from were the vallasin of Sylaise covered the right side of her face.

 _She’s quite pretty._ Solas caught himself thinking before he shook his head. _Stop it. Coworker, she’s at least ten years younger than you, this isn’t worth dwelling on further._

She finally glanced up and him, and Solas looked away hoping she hadn’t caught him staring.

“When’s this being published?” She asked

“Two weeks, once the final edits have been done.”

“It’s something that’s for sure, good as always of course. He’s always had more of an eye for art than I ever could have.” Elona said as she placed the document on the table.

“Really? I couldn’t have guessed.” Solas said. He hummed, glancing around his office. “There, see that painting.”

Elona looked at the painting on the wall.

“Yes, what about it?”

“What do you think? What do you feel when you look at it?”

Elona gave him a confused look, before turning in her chair to face the painting. She studied it, eyes looking over each corner and detail. It was a landscape, a dig he had been a part of as a liaison to the university during his twenties. An older piece but it held a strange amount of sentiment.

“I like it. Overall, though there’s a sense of loneliness, longing to it.” She finally said.

“Why do you think that?”

Elona shrugged. “General feeling I suppose. Apart from the trees, it’s a ruin, ruin and not a person in sight, isn’t that a little lonely?”

“Perhaps, though that would be your interpretation, there could be thousands. Either way, congratulations you are an art critic now.”

Elona laughed. “If only it was that simple.”

“It could be,” Solas said. Elona stood, adjusting her skirt to flatten a few wrinkles.

“Do you mind if I take it back to make some notes on? I could send them in about an hour or two.”

“Be my guest.”

She took it from the table, flipping through it again once more before heading to the door thought before she could open it herself, someone else did.

Vivienne opened the door, if she was surprised to see Elona there she didn’t show it. Solas couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in her direction as she entered the room, it wasn’t often she came to visit him given most conversations they had entered in argument or snide remarks. She held her self with an air of importance, it helped that she always dressed the part as well in her white pants suit.

“This makes things far easier since you are both here.” She began. Elona tucked the papers under her arm as she gave Solas a confused look, he only shrugged in return.

“Tomorrow at four, in my office, are you both free?” She asked 

Solas knew she was already aware they were, asking was only a formality. He nodded anyways as well as Elona.

“Brilliant. We have received some information from the current excavations at the Temple of Mythal in the Arbor Wilds, apparently, they have made some type of discovery and contacted us about it. Thought I will give you all the information tomorrow.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Elona said. 

“We will see you then,” Solas replied. Vivianne gave him a curt smile, before turning to Elona next to her.

“My dear I haven’t visited yet, how are you holding up this first month?” Vivienne asked, leading Elona out of the office to her own to chat. Elona gave Solas a short wave as they closed the door.

He leaned back in his chair. Some type of discovery? Vivienne couldn’t have been vaguer, could she? Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he turned back to his computer to write a quick email back to Abelas.

Cole, who had been in the side room unnoticed the whole time walked into the main office, holding another empty cup of tea. Solas wasn’t sure if the young man slept with all the caffeinated tea and coffee he drank. He looked at the door for a moment before speaking.

“I’m in her religion class. I quite like her.”

Solas assumed he meant Elona, and absent-mindedly responded. “I do as well.”

Cole studied Solas as the man typed away at his computer, unaware he was watching him. After almost a minute Cole smiled softly to himself as if hiding a secret, his own theory developing before he returned to his desk in the smaller study, forgetting to refill his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble getting this chapter done, started up at a new job this week so I think that didn’t help! Wanted to take a moment to flesh out the jobs of everyone, some relationships before really getting into the plot stuff next chapter.
> 
> Oh yeah babeey, we got plot.


	4. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A project proposal from the director begins to create a divide between Elona and Solas.

 Vivienne’s office had a stark coldness to it, the room meant for work, not comfort. The desk was a polished white with glass, a monitor, pens, a notebook and a few files across it, the items placed in an organized sense of mess. Behind it, dark wood cabinets, a painting of the countryside in Orlais in the gap between the two of them. The window was open, letting in the afternoon sun, the last few days of nice weather upon them. Vivienne wasn’t there yet, leaving Solas and Elona to sit in comfortable silence as the seconds past, waiting. Elona was curious as to what kind of discovery was so important that they had to come in for a meeting on one of their two days off. She already had work to do and to catch up on, the meeting only adding to the long list of things she had to complete.

Heels on the tile floor alerted her to Vivienne entering, a document in her hand that she was flipping through as she sat down behind her desk. She glanced up at the two professors without any expressions, before putting the papers down.

“As you know the Arlathan preservation committee has been working on an excavation of the recently re-discovered Temple to the Elven god Mythal.” She began, scrolling to find something on her computer. “They have been working for several months only finding small artifacts that the on-site expect has been investigating.”

Elona repressed her sigh. She’d heard about Morrigan. They had met once at a conference in Val Royaux and the woman had explained to her face who Falon’Din had been in legends like she didn’t already know. The woman was experienced, though full of herself.

“Though last week they did make one discovery that had the expert at a loss for words,” Vivienne said, turning the screen towards them.  
It was an orb, though shattered. Broken pieces that must have made a sphere at one point, all with intricate designs of twisting lines locking in with each other. She had never seen anything like it, and by the expression Solas was wearing, she assumed neither had he.

“They are sending the artifact to the University, Morrigan has requested both of you to study it and bring your findings forward in an article that will be published with the Orlesian, Fereldan and Elven Studies journals.”

“This is...amazing.” Elona started before Vivienne cut her off.

“There is more. Though you will both be doing the research together, I only wish for one of you to write the article. To clarify, I would like Elona to write the article.”

“You cannot be serious?” Both Elona and Solas said at the same time, thought the tone very different.

“She has no experience with publications, not to mention to falls out of her area of expertise,” Solas continued and Elona shot him a look.

“I believe that it is time for a new outlook, it will be refreshing to get a different perspective, and for your concerns as to her area of expertise, that is why you will be assisting,” Vivienne explained.

“It’s preposterous, she clearly isn’t qualified.”

“Excuse me?” Elona said, finally breaking her silence. “I think I am more than qualified enough. Its obvious you simply cannot stand the idea of someone else doing the work.”

“Taking the credit more like.”

“You’re assuming I wouldn’t mention how we both worked on the project?”

“Though the sentiment is lovely, are we not forgetting who teaches what? Who studied what?”

“That’s implying I only have knowledge on Dalish customs, you seem to forget the dalish came from Arlathan as well as every other elf, I know my history Solas.”

“But you didn’t dedicate your life to it-”

“Enough.” Vivienne snapped. “Honestly. Like children. My decision is final. You will be aiding each other on the research though Elona will be writing about the final results. Solas may you wait outside I wish to have a word with Elona alone.”

Solas nodded, standing briskly and leaving the room, the door closing louder than it should have. Vivienne waited a moment before letting out a sigh.

“Really. As if he hasn’t been given opportunities like this in the past.” She rubbed her temples.

“I don’t understand what the issue is?” Elona said.

“Up until now, he has been the only one in the department with knowledge on elven history past and current. I suppose he must feel threatened now that someone else is stepping on his toes.”

“Well, he doesn't have to be an ass about it,” Elona muttered.

“Hm, yes you are right about that.” Vivienne slid the package she had been reading earlier over to her. “This is all the information we have, it should be arriving next week. Elona I chose you for this because I think you have a perspective we haven’t seen yet, and I have faith in that. Do not disappoint me.”

“I won’t, promise.”

“I will hold you to that,” Vivienne said as Elona stood, beginning to read the document. She left the office quickly, paying no mind to Solas as he went back into their bosses office. She was halfway down the hall before she tucked the document it into her purse, or at least she tried to.

“Creators really,” Elona whispered, turning on her heel and marching back to Vivienne’s office. She approached the door to knock, but stopped once she heard the conversation inside.

“I understand that Director but she has no experience, none in the slightest apart from a graduate thesis and two months teaching. You cannot expect the results you are looking for from someone who has just gotten her P.Hd and has not proven herself yet,-”

Elona felt the anger start to bubble in her chest, and without knocking she opened the door, both faces turning to look at her, surprised. Without a word, she passed Solas to pick up her purse she had left it on the ground and slung it over her shoulder.

“Elona-” Solas began but stop when she turned to him.

“You are a real piece of work you know that right?”

He didn’t say anything as she left the office, closing the door behind her. The walk back to her car was quick, her mind rushing through thoughts and things she should have said back in the office, what she wanted to say later - it wasn’t until halfway home on her drive that she slammed her hands into her steering wheel at a red light.

“Gods damn it!” She yelled.  She was sick of it, sick of people undervaluing her work. That's what had to lead her to post her articles online anyways. Now she was getting a chance to actually make a mark, to put her thoughts and her research out there and Solas, someone she thought was a friend didn’t think she was qualified?

Elona stormed upstairs, passing Merill on the way, the other elf giving her a concerned smile.

“You look like you’re off to war.” She said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, sorry just, work you know?” Elona responded.

The woman let out a huff. “Oh, I know.”

Elona had only spoken to the other woman a few times, but she knew she worked as a conservationist at the museum in the city. They exchanges a few more polite words before Elona slammed the door to her apartment closed.

“Creators, what's the matter with you?” Capra yelled from her room.

“My coworkers an asshole,” Elona called back as she made her way to her friends' room. Capra was sitting crosslegged in bed on her computer. Compared to Elona’s own space, Capra had a bit of a cozier feel. A dark fur across the bed, woodcarvers tools across her desk, hooks on one wall where she hung up her scarves and her archery equipment stored away between the wall and the dresser.

“Is this the one you have a thing for.”

“I absolutely do not, and yes it's him.”

Capra closed the laptop as Elona flopped down next to her. “What happened?”

“We got a project, the two of us but I’m to do the final report and he lost it, calling me unqualified and unprepared for such a task.”

“So he acted like every man ever?”

“I suppose so”

Capra paused, looking at Elona’s mixed expression of confusion and hurt before an idea popped into her head. “You’re not doing anything tonight are you?”

“No, just planning to write something-”

“Great!” Capra said, grabbing her cellphone and texting. Elona watched her for a second before speaking.

“Why…? What are you doing.”

“You need to have fun. I have called the girls and we are going to The Chargers.”

“Capra please I don’t need to have fun.”

“That's a lie, and consider it my treat we are going out.”

“Absolutely not.

“Absolutely yes.”

Elona stood, shaking her head. “I’m not going.”

“Ellaaaaaaa” Capra said once more, leaning her head out of the room as Elona left.

She sighed, turning back to her friend. “Okay. Fine. But this is only because I love you.”

  
  
*

 

There was a good reason Elona didn’t drink. She couldn’t hold her liquor. Two glasses of wine were always enough for her to be happily buzzed, and unlike her brother, she didn’t enjoy getting drunk to the point of forgetting the evening. Thought, two things were different tonight, the first was Capra had gone through all the trouble of bringing Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana together for a night out. The second was Elona was just mad enough to not care at the moment.

They arrived at the Chargers by 10 and the bar was already busy, which wasn’t surprising. It was a Saturday night after all and he always ran specials, they were lucky to even find a place to sit. The five women crowded into a back booth with their drinks in hand, Cassandra with an old fashioned, Capra a beer and Elona, Josephine and Leliana sharing a bottle of wine.

“So tell us,” Leliana started “What is this mysterious project Vivienne has you working on?”

Elona took a sip of her wine. “It’s a bloody competition more likely.”

Cassandra raises her eyebrow “what do you mean?”

“If we’re getting Ella rilled up at least give her a shot of tequila- Oi! Dalish!” Capra called over the crowd “round of the hard stuff! Usual!”

“Capra that really isn’t necessary,” Elona said.

“Ella, I’ve seen you rally.”

“Yes when I was nineteen and it was my birthday that’s different”

“Capra-“

It was too late, the order had already been placed and Dalish had just put a small serving tray on the table with five shots and lime on top of

each.

“Ugh, really? Nothing better?” Cassandra said as she took one.

“Maybe Elona is right -“ Josephine started before she was cut off.

“Oh, just one won’t hurt Josie,” Leliana said with a smile as she took one. Josephine pursing her lips before taking another.

“You’re right. Boldness!”

Elona took the last one. “Alright, let's do this then.”

The group of them clinked glasses, before hitting the table and downing the shot. Elona knew it had been a bad idea when they had done it, but she tried not to think too hard about it. Dorian said she was too uptight, Varric told her to relax, Cassandra told her she needed to take time off once and a while, and that was exactly what she was going to do tonight. Minutes later, both Capra and Leliana has disappeared to other corners of the bar, chatting with strangers Elona didn’t recognize. She sat with her wine, feeling the warmth from the shot spread through her chest, cheeks already starting to flush.

“So, explain what happened?” Cassandra said, scooching closer.

Elona ran a hand down her face. “It’s all so stupid - Vivienne wants Solas and I working together on the research but wants me to write the article even though it technically falls under Solas’s area of study. She thinks a new perspective would be good for the journal so obviously, Solas has something to say about that.”

“I thought you two got along well?” Josephine asked

“So did I but apparently not. He said someone with real experience in the field should be handling this and it is idiotic to give it to a new Ph.D. who hasn’t even proven herself yet.”

Josephine looked to Cassandra. “I heard he was prickly but this?”

Cassandra just shrugged “He takes his career seriously until now he was not threatened.”

Josephine hummed, seeing Elona finish her wine she stood up and grabbed her by the hand. “We’re getting another, you need to get your mind away from this before approaching it again with a clear head!”

Elona followed her to the bar were Krem and Bull were working. “I don’t think that’ll work- oh and that’s another drink”  
Bull had already begun pouring for them as they approached, drinks ready when they got there.

“To this wonderful opportunity, you’ve been given,” Josephine said. With another cling of the glasses, Elona downed the drink.

“You know I could get him removed from the project if you’d like,” Leliana said a few minutes later.

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I’ll find a way to work around this,” Elona replied, leaning against the bar next to the woman.

 _Workaround this_ she thought. The fact that her friend- coworker - had clearly called her unqualified, unfit for a project which she had been hoping for years to be a part of.

She was used to people telling her she couldn’t do anything. When the Faendal said she couldn’t beat his highest branch record in the tree by their house, she climbed higher. When she was told there was no way a dalish student could win the Heralds Scholarship she worked harder and harder until she did. When her father said he didn’t think she’d be able to last in the city for longer than a month, she stayed for nine years. One more challenge wasn’t going to stop her, he wasn't going to stop her, at least without a fight.

“I’m texting him.” She said and pulled out her phone. Leliana said nothing, a slight smirk just resting on her face.

— Elona Lavellan 12:04 am —  
I have a bone to pick with you.

— Elona Lavellan 12:04 am —  
I have worked my ass off for several years to get where I am now. I don’t give a damn what you think or say to Vivienne but I am writing this article, even if you think I am unqualified.

— Elona Lavellan 12:05 am —  
Clearly, Vivianne trusted me enough to give it to me, so I would appreciate the help you can give as she asked.

— Elona Lavellan 12:06 am —  
And if you don’t think I’m able to do a good job? Fine. Fantastic. I just need you to keep your mouth shut and help with the research

She left it at that, not expecting anything until the morning when she would regret sending them. Her phone buzzed four minutes later.

— Solas 12:10am —  
Ah but if I’m keeping my mouth shut then how can I help with research should you have a question?

“Asshole!” She said, a bit to loud and Leliana raised an eyebrow, leaning over to read the text.

— Elona Lavellan 12:11am —  
Don’t try to act all cute and be coy with this.

— Elona Lavellan 12:11 am —  
Also shouldn’t need to you can write is dwon

— Solas 12:12 —  
Have you been drinking?

— Elona Lavellan 12:13 am —  
Absolutely mot.

— Elona Lavellan 12:13 am —  
**not

— Elona Lavellan 12:14 am —  
Maybe - Blame Capra and her influence, apparently I need to Let loose and relax more often

— Elona Lavellan 12:15 am —  
Especially after today.

— Solas 12:16 —  
Do you have a ride home?

Elona blinked, wondering if she was reading the message right.

— Elona Lavellan 12:18 —  
At the Chargers so it’s a quick walk.

— Solas 12:20 —  
Not by yourself, I assume?

— Elona Lavellan 12:20 —  
No, of course, Capra will be with me.

— Solas 12:24 —  
Well if something happens and she cannot don’t hesitate to call.

“Well, what did he say?” Leliana asked when Elona closed the phone.

“He was making sure I have a safe way home.”

“Hm. Interesting” The other woman said, sipping her wine.

Elona tucked her phone. “Damn it I want to be mad at him! He’s being nice now how can I be mad!”

“Easy, remember what made you angry tomorrow, then tell him when you see him at the university on Monday.”

“Shit this seems much easier in my head.” Elona ran a hand through her hair. “It’s too late for this, I need to go to bed, I feel old leaving the bar at twelve thirty.”

Leliana laughed at that. “You're hardly old Elona, but I agree. Shall we collect our friends then?”

“I believe we shall”

Elona stood from her seat at the bar, finding Capra a few away with her elbows on the counter talking with Bull. Elona waved, flashing her a two-minute warning. Further, into the crowd, Josephine had somehow ended up in a game of cards with five men and was beating all of them. Their game was luckily finishing and Cassandra had been standing close by, an eye out for trouble. Once a cop always a cop Elona supposed.  
They left the bar together, Leliana and Josephine hailing a cab, Elona giving them both a hug before they left. Cassandra walked with them halfway to the apartment before parted ways leaving the two elves to finish the way home.

Capra insisted on opening the door herself which took three attempts, only on one of them did she dropped the keys. Home again, Elona kicked her shoes off and fell onto her bed. She was still angry, though less than earlier. Their working relationship was something she’d have to have a talk with him about. She unlocked her phone and read his last few messages. Would he have really come if she had needed it?

— Elona Lavellan 12:56am —  
Thank you btw

— Elona Lavellan 12:56am —  
Still, need to have word with u but thank you.

— Solas 1:03 —  
Of course, and you’re welcome _lethallan_

Her heart jumped in her chest at the elven, she didn’t even know he could speak it, though she had just assumed. _Stop that._ She told herself, trying to get the pace of her heartbeat to relax. _Don't let the_ endearment _distract you!_

She failed immediately, reading the last message a few more times before turning her alarm and the lights off.

*

  
Monday came quicker than she had liked. Sunday morning she had ignored her cellphone, wanting to forget her outburst and their conversation. She had enough work as it was to deal with without the creeping silence from her phone, the first in a long time.

When she arrived to work Monday morning, she glanced across the hall to see the light already on in Solas’s office. Elona fixed her posture, standing up a bit straighter, well today was now or never and if they were going to work together she needed this sorted. Elona pulled her keys from her bag though when she went to turn the handle, it was already unlocked.

 _Huh. Weird_ She thought, dropping her bag on the ground near the file cabinet. The only other person she knew had keys to her office was Cole after he left a note insisting that her pothos preferred to be watered on Sundays rather than Wednesday. Sitting on her desk was a cup of coffee, still warm.

She picked it up curiously, before seeing the note underneath.

 _A peace offering._  
_Coffee tomorrow? 12? We have a lot to discuss._  
_-Solas_  
_(Ps. Cole said this was your regular)_

Elona took a sip, the latte warming her up. She couldn’t help but smile that Cole had remembered the shot of vanilla. Tomorrow then, tomorrow they would get this sorted out, hopefully like adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter this time I think! it felt like the right place to stop, let's hope coffee isn't awkward.
> 
> EDIT: 7/31/19 Update might be coming in a week and a bit, I've been sick as a dog and bogged down with work, but it's coming!


	5. Conversations and Conservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are had and artifacts are looked at, all while Solas starts to make a small revelation.

Solas had checked his watch four times in the past five minutes, only one of which had been conscious. The coffee shop on campus wasn’t by any means amazing if anything it was mediocre at best, though for today it served a purpose. After their conversation on Saturday with Vivienne and Elona’s messages, he had done some reflecting, and he hated to admit it but he had not been the most professional. He owed Elona an explanation and an apology if anything. He took a long sip of his tea, decaffeinated as always, and snuck a glance at the door. He hadn’t even gotten her to confirm if she was coming, so at this point, he was just hoping she would come. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't show. It was 12:07 when Solas decided to give it 5 more minutes before leaving, slightly disappointed. 

The bell above the door rang and he looked up to see Elona coming in, looking a little windswept. She untied her grey scarf from around her neck, waving to the barista with a short poorly cut blonde bob. She made her way to the table, shrugging her jacket off and leaning it on a chair. 

“I’ll be right back.” She said with a curt smile and got in line.  Solas waited patiently, drumming his fingers on the table as he mulled over his thoughts. So far, good start. She wasn’t overly mad at him, but he could tell with the wrinkle of her nose it was an almost forced smile.  A minute or two later she was back, a latte in hand as she sat down. 

“So…” Elona started, taking a sip. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Solas leaned back, crossing his hands on the table. “First and foremost, I wanted to apologize.” 

Elona raised her eyebrows. “What for?” 

“My outburst in Vivienne’s office was uncalled for. I have never seen eye to eye with her and I thought she had been attempting to continue our personal feud into this project. It isn’t often that a project like this comes up, I should not have gotten you involved or your work. I do think you will bring an interesting perspective to the piece, and I am sorry.” 

Elona waited, tapping her index finger on the rim of her cup for a moment, before letting out a sigh. “I accept your apology.”  Solas let a small smile cross his face. “Even so, I don’t have plans to walk all over your work, I’m hoping this can be a collaborative piece through and through. I’m sure you can keep up this new level of professionalism.” She said, raising an eyebrow. “I hope that's clear?” 

“Crystal”

She took another sip, leaning back in her chair to pull out a notebook. “Perfect, so, let’s make a plan shall we?” 

Solas glanced at her notebook as she flipped through, catching a few checklists and post-it notes she had added.  “When does the artifact arrive?” 

“Wednesday, we will be getting all the notes thought the item its self will be held at the museum with the conservation team.” He said.

Elona glanced up at him. “Really? Oh, that’s perfect, one of my neighbours works there so we’ll have a familiar face. Thursday then?” 

“I can meet you up after my 1:30?” Solas offered.

“Sounds great.”

“I suppose then we should start discussing what sources we want to begin pulling from for the research it's self.” 

The two began to make a list, of articles they’ve read, books they’ve used before in multiple research projects for essays and the like, losing complete track of time. He wasn’t sure how long they spent sitting in the cafe chatting as they moved from topic to topic, Elona laughing at one of his jokes and he felt his heart skip a beat (Something he then immediately ignored.)

Elona’s phone eventually buzzed, her attention being pulled from the conversation for a second. It went off again and she flipped it over, reading over the message before shaking her head. “It’s my brother, he's' suit shopping currently and texting me photos.” 

“I see the wedding planning is as stressful as always.” 

She smiled. “Yes, though I wouldn't know of course. Watching him and Dorian flounder around like fish out of water has been funny. ‘Which white should we use for the tablecloth’ they always look the same.” 

Solas chuckled. “You don’t have plans to get married?” He asked, wondering if he was treading into unwanted waters.

Elona shrugged. “Eventually yes, but I’ve been so focused on my education then my career it just...slipped my mind. That and I don’t suppose I’ve met the right person.” She finished, glancing up to him from her phone for a moment before responding to her brother. Solas let his mind linger on that. He wondered for just a second if the glance had been directed to him. No, most likely not. 

“What about you? No lucky lady in your life?” She said.

Solas shook his head. “No one no, I must admit I’ve done the same as you, got so caught up in career it didn’t become a priority.” 

“Birds of a feather I guess.” Elona offered so which Solas hummed and took a sip of his now cold and forgotten tea. 

“I never asked,” She continued, “Do you have siblings?” 

Solas paused, hesitating to answer. “I do. Several actually, though it’s been many years since I’ve seen them. We are not on the best of terms.”

“Oh, _I_ r _abelas_.” 

Solas just shrugged. “These things happen.” 

He could tell she wanted to ask more, to pry a bit further into what had happened but when she scribbled something down in the notebook he almost let out a sigh of relief. That wasn’t something he wanted to get into today. Maybe down the line if they got closer, but it wasn’t worth talking about now, wasn't worth dwelling on. There would be too much to explain into little time.

“What of your family?” Solas asked, changing the conversation away from him. “Just the one brother?”

“Yes, just Faendal thought he is such a handful at times it feels like I have three brothers,” Elona said. “I do love him though.” 

“What does he do?” 

“He’s a veterinarian I actually helped pay for part of his schooling.” 

Solas raised his eyebrows, surprised. “You did?” 

“Well mine was paid for with the Heralds scholarship, and he was coming up short a few times so I worked part-time in a bookstore to help him pay, the one I met Dorian in.” 

“That’s quite admirable.” 

“It’s really nothing,” Elona said with a blush, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“What of your parents?” 

“Ah, my father is still with the clan working up there as a hunter and carpenter.”

Solas was quick to notice she only mentioned her father, a left it at that, curious but not willing to push his luck today. Elona checked her phone again, looking at the time. 

“I’d rather not go, but I do have to teach a class.” She said, giving him a quick smile as she put her coat on. 

“I suppose I’ve been away from my grading for far too long as well,” Solas said standing as she did. He was pulling his satchel over his shoulder when Elona grabbed his hand, catching his attention. 

“I have to run but, thank you Solas, really.” She said, before turning and racing after the cafe, the warmth on his hand lingering. Solas took a moment, before smiling and returning to the historic building and his office. He hung his coat up as he entered the office, sitting at the desk where the work in progress of his next article still sat from the night before, the blinking line indicating where he stopped. Solas read over the last sentence, before saving the piece and closing the tab. He was in a good mood and didn’t want to sully it. 

There was a rapt at the door and Solas glanced up to Dorian standing there, leaning on the frame. 

“Solas my friend I need a peek at your attendance list. I need to see if Morris has been skipping just my class - Why do you look happy?” 

Solas squinted at him. “You seem shocked I can be in a good mood.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“Well, that’s because it goes away whenever you enter the room,” Solas said, getting a laugh out of Dorian. 

“Of course I forgot your allergic to fun.”  Solas rolled his eyes, pulling out the list he wanted and handed it to the other man. Dorian snatched it away, giving Solas a quick look, studying him over before turning on his heel. 

“I’ll be back in a few!” He called as he left.

“I await with bated breath,” Solas said his voice deadpanned. He debated for a moment pulling up the article again to keep working but shook his head. The thoughts were gone, maybe after the visit to the museum, they’d come back though he would have to wait and see. Until then, he did have a job to do, one he had been neglecting for the past few days.

___________

 

Solas had visited the Haven Museum of Haven of Art and Artifacts countless times, more than he could remember. Exhibition openings, speaking events, special lectures and on the off chance one Gala, though he hadn’t had the opportunity to venture into the vault yet. 

He sat next to Elona in the large stone main hall, the walls decorated with the odd column that added some variety to the otherwise stark wall. The far end had two staircases, the top of which housed a statue from Nevarra of what could have been either a spirit or Andraste, maybe even both.  Elona was flipping through a visitors guide which detailed the works they had on display. Permanent collections on Elven artifacts, Nevarran antiquity, a visiting exhibition from the Anderfels and a newer local artist who’s name Solas didn’t catch.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before the clicking of heels caught his attention.  A dalish woman was quickly walking over to them, she had dark brown almost black short hair that was tucked behind her ears. She was dressed fairly casually with a lanyard around her neck were an employ badge was hanging from. 

“Good to see you both!” She said, giving Elona a gentle side hug. 

“Nice to see you outside of the hallway,” Elona said. “Merrill this is Solas. I’m not sure if you two have met already.” 

“We haven’t, _andaran atish'an_ ” Merrill said, shaking his hand. 

“Pleasure.” He said in return. 

“Well, I have your badges, I’ll escort you down to where the artifact is being held it’s in the basement in or restoration offices.” Merill continued, pulling tow badges out of her jacket's pocket, handing one to Solas and one to Elona. He slipped the Visitor’s badge over his head and begun to follow her.

“It is a fascinating piece, I have not gotten a close look yet but it’s nothing like I’ve ever seen before, we’ve had some speculation dating it but that becomes difficult again when it’s the first of it’s kind-” Merril continued to ramble as they stepped into the elevator, slipping her key into the slot next to the basement button. 

Solas began to tune her out as she chattered on about what she and the other conservationists thought it could possibly be, his mind wandering into his own ideas. As they rode down to the vault, he glanced to Elona who was listening to each word her neighbour said with rapt attention. A smile had begun to form on her lip as the other woman spoke before she responded, laughing at some joke they shared that he hadn’t paid attention to. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, the smile not wavering as he looked away. 

The doors opened to a long corridor lined with tall metal shelves, boxes and crates on them all. As they began to walk, passing each offshoot hallway, Solas made a note to not get lost down here. He wondered how long it would take for him to find an exit among all the walls of art. 

“Just through here.” She said, unlocking the glass door at the end of the hall they were in into a spacious, brightly lit room. Along the walls were cabinets with a variety of cleaning supplies, small tools, folders and catalogues as well as a computer on a desk in the far corner next to another door. In the center was a white table, drawers along the side and top broken pieces of what appeared to once be an orb. 

Merrill opened a drawer and pulled out three sets of cloth gloves, passing one to Solas and putting one on herself. Elona was already walking circles around the orb her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned in close to some of the details. There was an intense curiosity on her face. 

“You can touch it if you’d like,” Merrill said, snapping Elona out of her trance. 

“Right, right of course.” She said, putting her bag on the desk and pulling out a pile of books. Slipping on the gloves from Merrill she began to carefully pick up one of the smaller fragments. 

“You’re welcome to free reign of the room, we close at nine so a guard will come down to escort you out if you stay that long, I’ll be in the room over if you need me, we have an exciting Antivian painting I’m working with,” Merrill said with a wave of her hand, retreating into the next room as Elona thanked her.  Elona held a piece in her hands, turning it over before speaking.

“Do you think it’s haunted?” She said and Solas laughed. 

“Possibly so, who’s to say.” 

Elona shot him a smile, putting the piece down. “Well, let’s get started shall we?" 

“I believe we shall.” He said, slipping his glasses on. 

Elona looked him up and down before shaking her head.

“What?” He asked. “Nothing- you just, really do look like a definition of a professor now.” 

Solas rolled his eyes. “Focus Lavellan.” 

“I am _professor_.” She said, emphasizing the last word. Solas sighed, though couldn’t help but fight a smile.  The two began to work at a steady pace. Solas examining the markings of the carving of the orb as Elona flipped through the books and articles they had found, throwing out ideas the two began to explore before writing down in their notes if it was a possibility or not. They would stop now and again to trade quips before focusing back in.

“The way this pattern is here -” She said Solas glancing over her shoulder “-This is usually done in murals related to elvhen religion right?” 

“That would be correct.” 

“Well, that could be a lead.” She said, writing it down. 

 It took several hours before they had compiled a complete list of topics and questions they looked to answer or use for the articles main topics. Throughout those hours, there were moments were Solas stopped, glancing up from the stone in his hand to Elona across from him at the table. This time, she was holding a piece of the orb up to the magnifying glass and light that sat on the cart behind her. She was looking at the details closely, before she put it back down and began to write in her notes, the light still on and forming a halo around her. 

“Solas, come take a look at this.” She said, breaking him from the spell.

 _Damn it._ He thought, fully aware now that he had been, once again, staring.  He stood, coming around to her side of the table. She had scrawled what looked like it could have been elvish in her book, though it wasn’t any elvish he had seen recently. Something about it was familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint what. 

“Do you think this could be a signature?” She asked. “Possibly, it is old but this could date the work.” He said, taking the fragment she had been looking at.

“I’d have to look at a book I have at home to tell though.” 

“I suppose it can wait until next time then.” She said, stretching her arms after.

“It is late.”  Solas glanced at the watch on his wrist, 8:45, how had they been down here for almost 4 hours? He put the piece back down as Elona stood, realizing suddenly how close they were standing, he could practically feel the warmth off of her. She brushed past him, putting a hand on his arm as she went and his breath almost hitched in his throat. 

“Dinner?” Elona said as she began to put her books back into her bag.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Do you want to grab dinner? I was planning to pick something up on my way home but if you’d like to come your more than welcome.”  His chest was pounding. He had to take a step back, just for a moment.

“Ah, I would love to but unfortunately I do still have some grading to complete before next week.” 

Her shoulders slumped slightly but she smiled anyway. “Next time then.” 

“Next time.” He said, gathering his things. 

The two left the vault together, conversation light as they left the now-closed museum. Elona pulled her scarf around her tighter as a gust of cold air almost knocking her over, though she did bump into Solas as they walked.

“Ah - Sorry - guess winters coming.”

“It’s no worry.” He said, helping steady her.  

“Well, I think we got a good start don’t you?” She continued, filling the silence between them.

“There is still a lot to do, but yes it’s been more promising than I expected.” 

It was quiet again as they continued to walk, the only noise coming from the street and the cars that drove by. Eventually, the pair hit a small parking lot.

“Ah, I’m parked this way.” She said pointing to the street in the other direction. I’ve got a few ideas for the paper though nothing concrete, I’ll drop them off this week?”

“That sounds wonderful,” 

Elona smiled, before turning towards where her car was parked. “Great, have a good night Solas.” 

“Goodnight Elona.” 

Solas watched as she left and once she was far enough away he ran his hand down his face with a shaky breath. The past month and a bit he had come to know her as a smart, talented, beautiful woman, he had already made an ass of his self in her eyes and was now working closely with her for the next few months just the two of them for hours on end, obviously thy where going to get to know each other thought it was concerning how his breath was caught in his throat or how he kept catching himself staring at the most inopportune times - Solas took a deep breath.

He might just be fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, boy took me a while to write this. With work and getting sick, this chapter took me a hell of a while, hopefully, it still holds up! Didn't get a chance to do many edits before posting cause I just wanted to get this chapter out I will not lie. 
> 
> Also, I've realized, the full thing should be around 25-30 chapters depending on my pacing we will see.


	6. Feelings Complicate Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elona's friends mean it all in good fun, though she doesn't want them to realize their teasings might be more to the truth than she likes.

Over the years, Elona had learnt that Varric Tethras was one of those people who thrived off being around people. At a party, he found himself often one of the centers of attention, even if he hadn’t been trying. He was like a magnet, people inevitably felt drawn to him, whether he could turn even the drabbest of stories into an epic tale of highs and lows or people trying to figure out does he even own a shirt that fully buttons up? Varric was no stranger to entertaining. This, of course, had led to their monthly nights at his apartment. 

The salary of a professor as well as a famous author had gotten him a beautiful place downtown, two-bedroom, one a guest of course, a large living room and balcony that overlooked downtown Haven as well as a jacuzzi that still wasn’t working (he had been meaning to have it fixed for months now but kept forgetting to call the company.) They had missed their Kingsway and Harvestmere get together, so Varric had gone out with this months. 

A charcuterie board sat on the living room table along with two bottles of wine, Rivani shiraz from Dorian and an Anitivan pinot grigio from Leliana. 

Elona sat on the couch next to Cassandra, Josephine next to her and Blackwall on the end who was currently repouring his glass of wine. Elona wasn’t sure how Varric had met Blackwall, suddenly the burly man had been invited to their little get-togethers and thought it had taken a while he eventually found his place once he beat both Iron Bull and Josephine in a game of Wicked Grace. It had been to the shock of everyone and when Elona asked he had only shrugged and said it had been a stroke of luck. 

Sera was on the ground with her back against Blackwall's knees currently attempting to keep a piece of bread with cheese and meats on it from falling as she crammed it into her mouth. Sera volunteered with Faendal when he had been working at a rescue before finishing school, the girl was a bit of a loudmouth but they couldn’t shake her (not that they minded). 

In the chair that’s back faced the wall was Cullen, Cassandra’s partner at the force. He was currently running a hand down his face, a deep blush settling. 

“Then our dear Cullen says-”

“Leliana I swear-”

“‘Me too”, after already saying he wanted to spend time with her again, repeating himself twice! It took him a good five seconds after to realize before he was bright red. 

“It was an accident, a slip of the tongue,” Cullen said, shaking his head and pouring himself another glass of red. “She’s elaborating.” 

“Well did you see her again?” Dorian asked. He and Faendal had squished themselves into one chair, across from Elona and next to Leliana who almost had Faendals foot on her lap, his legs not fitting in the seat. 

“I-yes, several times so it wasn’t that bad,” Cullen said, the blush still settling. 

“See Curly, I had faith in you if anyone asks,” Varric said from where he was next to the sofa one his way back from the kitchen with a plate of spring rolls. 

“I thought you had ten bucks on-” Bull started, Varric slapping the money in his hand before Bull finished saying anything.  Elona laughed as Bull put the money in his pocket, winking at Elona as he did so. Capra returned from the kitchen as well, putting chips and dip on the table before sitting on Bull’s lap.

Elona took another sip of her wine as she watched Leliana’s eyes scan over the group, looking for her next target. The woman was the head of getting gossip and information from the group and she had almost two months to catch up on. 

“I have to say, this is long overdue, getting my fill of people from just my students and my fiance has become tiresome,” Dorian said, Faendal snorting at the comment. 

“You mean you don’t want to spend another two hours after work making guest lists?” He asked.

“And call up all my family? Heaven’s no.”  The couple laughed, Faendal holding Dorian's hand lightly and Sera gagged from across the room.

“Get a ROOM thought this shite would lighten up after ya boned at first, though it would have at least gotten bearable after ya tied the knot.” 

Leliana’s eyes landed on Elona and she could feel herself start to sweat. 

“Speaking of both work and getting a room...” Leliana said, her voice purring as she noticed red start to spread across Elona’s face.

“Oh?” Cassandra said, glancing between the two.

“Elona you’ve been spending a lot of time with our elven expert.”

Elona groaned “How is this such a prevalent topic nowadays?” 

“You don’t want to kill him anymore?” Cassandra asked, Faendal’s head-turning to the woman. 

“Who we killing?” 

“Solas,” Capra said from where she sat.

“Is he coming tonight? It’s still early.” Blackwall asked, falling on deaf ears.

“We aren’t killing anyone” Elona emphasized, pouring herself her second, and last glass of red. “If you are wondering, things are fine we are getting along and have been working for two weeks now on our project quite happily.” 

Elona was very careful not to mention he would bring her coffee when she stayed later than him, or how she’d leave notes across the room asking questions for him to answer when he came in and she had already left to grade papers or teach class, or how she had definitely not caught herself watching his hands very carefully dust off a smaller piece of the orb they had been studying.

“Her eyes glazed over she only does that when she's lost in thought who’s she thinking about?” Faendal cut in, Elona shooting him a glare. 

“Alright alright, leave her be,” Cassandra said. She gave her friend a sympathetic glance before turning to Varric. “I thought Hawke was going to be here tonight?”

“She got caught up filming in Orlais, promises she’ll make it to the next one. I’ll be sure to tell her you’re awaiting her arrival eagerly.” 

“Do not do that,” Cassandra said.

The chatter began again, and Elona sat for a few moments before eventually standing and heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She placed her wine glass on the counter, pulling the glass out of the cupboard.  She rubbed her temples as she took a sip.

They weren’t wrong, a little off but close. She enjoyed his company, more than she realized, more than she wanted to admit. Part of her was disappointed he had said he was busy tonight when she had asked if he was coming. That didn’t mean anything though, right? He was just a good friend, and it certainly didn’t mean she had feelings, feelings got...complicated with work. 

“Knock knock?” 

Elona turned to see Faendal standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a bit of a sheepish look on his face. “Can I come in?” 

“I don’t know can you?” 

Faendal rolled his eyes, taking a step into the kitchen “MAY I come in. Creators above who are you, dad?” 

Elona laughed and leaned against the counter. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Just checking in.” He said, leaning against the counter next to her. “I didn’t piss you off back there did I?”  Elona shook her head. “You’re in the clear this time.” 

“Alright good.” 

There was a beat of silence before either of them spoke. 

“You know our friends are a bunch of dickheads but they mean well, I think Dorians just excited because he’s noticed how Solas’s mood has perked up since you two became friends and Capra says you can’t shut up about him sometimes after work so-” 

“Faendal.”  Her brother glanced at her, worried for a moment but saw her smiling. “Don’t worry I just...have some thinking to do I suppose.” 

Faendal gave her a strange look before he shrugged. “Works for me.” He took another bottle of white wine from the fridge, one Cullen had brought. “Coming?” 

“But of course,” Elona said, giving her brother a side hug as they made their way back into the living room. 

Varrics wine nights passed the same usually. After everyone had caught up and swapped stories someone would suggest cards or some type of game that would end in a competitive but friendly argument, the clock passing midnight before everyone would slowly make their ways home. Elona drove that night, taking Faendal and Dorian home first, before Cassandra. 

As the three women rode back to their area of town, Cassandra spoke up from the back of the car. “Do you think when Faendal said ring bear he meant bearer?”

Capra and Elona both paused. 

“You know, I don’t know,” Capra said after several moments of silence before they all broke out laughing. 

Twenty minutes later, Capra and Elona unlocked their apartment, Elona popping down on one end of the sofa, Capra on the other, neither of them tired enough yet to sleep. Capra turned the TV on, some movie about an archaeologist playing, Elona wasn’t paying to much attention. She was flipping through her phone when a notification came up on top. Text Message 1:04am from Solas  Elona raised her eyebrows and opened the message. It was an image of one of the sticky notes she had left when she had been in in the morning. It had no words on it, just a drawing of what looked like a poorly drawn door and a question mark next to it. 

\-- Solas 1:04am--

Elona I must say though you are a spectacular writer your artistic ability seems to be lacking.

\-- Solas 1:04am -- 

Is this code?

\--Elona 1:05am--

In my defence, it was 8 in the morning and I hadn’t had coffee, my brain hadn’t been forming words yet.

\-- Solas 1:06am --

Understandable. 

\--Solas 1:07am--

What does it mean though?

\--Elona 1:08am--

Key! Maybe its a key of some sort? It would be for a giant door that's for sure.

\--Elona 1:09am--

Are you still there? I thought they escorted us out at 9?

\--Solas 1:09am--

I was persuasive. 

\--Elona 1:09am--

Did you break in?!

\--Solas 1:10am-- 

What? No. I just convinced them to leave an extra guard outside. He isn’t pleased.

Elona laughed, Capra, shooting her a knowing glance but saying nothing. She knew the other elf hadn’t been watching the movie. 

\-- Elona 1:10am--

Don’t overwork your self I need you alive and well for this you know

\-- Elona 1:10am--

You should go home to get some sleep.

\--Solas 1:11am--

Hm, perhaps you’re right, though I was making headway.

\--Elona 1:11am--

Oh? Anything worth noting?

\--Solas 1:11am--

Just confirmations to what we knew, it is, in fact, an artists signature thought the elvish is bizarre, I had almost finished translating it before I hit a bit of a wall. 

\--Elona 1:12am--

Maybe sleep will help with that.

\--Solas 1:12am-- I might take that suggestion.

I’m sure the guards would be pleased to see me out of this building. 

\--Elona 1:13am--

Please don’t make them hate us we need them on our side if we want to work

A few minutes past with no response and Elona took that as a sign that he was leaving. She stood from the couch with a stretch, Capra fully asleep in her spot. Elona took a blanket from the basket next to the couch and draped it over her, turning the TV off and retiring to her room. Getting into a sweater and her pyjamas, she pulled up her laptop and opened it to the last tab that had been open.  The article she had been working on sat there unfinished, blinking at her as she tried to pull her scrambled thoughts into something coherent as she reread what she had done earlier. 

_The Tevinter Old Gods thought a religion separate from that of the Elven still shares strong similarities with the elven ones. To begin, imagery often associated with the god Mythal is that of a dragon, the image also most commonly show with the Old Gods. Yes, a dragon is not original nor creative but given the period of the fall of the elven empire and the rise of Tevinter one can begin to make assumptions. Thought the Blights are long finished, the original Archdemons took form as dragons aswell. Remember, the archdemons were the old gods corrupted by the taint. Were these dragons really once gods? Elven or not? Servents of a higher being (real or not)? History often repeats its self, so it could come to no surprise if the early Tevinter empire took inspiration from the remnants of the Ancient Elven empire._

_This does bring into conflict the idea that the elven gods were not gods, but powerful individuals revered as deities. Warlords, emperors, queens, kings - it isn’t uncommon for a ruler to force the idea of godhood with propaganda, we can see this as a modern example in past Tevinter rulers. Of course then if these “Gods” weren’t real gods and perhaps people, the theory begins to shift. Dragon’s once existed, these forms were merely agents or servants to them then -_

Elona rubbed her eyes. It needed refinement, that was for sure but the principle was there. Scanning it over again, she was thankful her father didn’t know about these. If he saw what she was saying he would have been livid.

Elona used to be religious, more than Faendal even which was surprising, he was proud of his dalish heritage and identity. Not that Elona wasn’t, she would defend her people’s culture and way of life to the grave if need be, it was a thing of pride if anything. She was proud of the dalish, of herself. Even so, with spending so long away for school, and being a woman of history she often found her self doubting the stories she was told as a child. Surely gods didn’t exist in the way she had been taught. 

With a deep sigh, she started to finish her conclusion, getting ready to post it when her phone’s notification buzzed. Not a second later she pulled it up, checking.

\--Solas 1:43am--

Alright, I finally left and am home. 

\--Elona 1:43am--

Good! 

\--Elona 1:43am--

Better sleep in tomorrow, creators know you need a break. 

\--Solas 1:45am--

Rest? I have never heard of it.

\--Elona 1:46am--

Hilarious, and I'm serious.

  --Elona 1:46am--

Take a day off. Papers can wait, they aren’t going anywhere.

\--Solas 1:47am--

I suppose you are right, and I can’t remember the last time I took a full day off. It might be a good idea.

\--Elona 1:47am--

See! Trust me, I’m full of good ideas.

\--Solas 1:47am-- So it seems.

\--Solas 1:50am--

If I may ask, why are you up so late? I at least had the excuse of overtime.

\--Elona 1:50am--

Varric’s wine and cheese night then I got wrapped up in some work.

\--Solas 1:51am--

Work? Now I’m the one who’s going to have to tell you to put down the papers and sleep.

Elona smiled, typing a quick reply before returning to the article. She finished her last proofread, before copying the text and pasting it into the form to post. Without another second to doubt herself, she clicked post then closed the computer. Turning the lights out and crawling into bed, she turned the phone on again. 

\--Elona 1:52am-- 

I can’t believe you used my own words against me. 

\--Elona 1:52am--

This is illegal. 

\--Solas 1:54am--

If caring for the well being of my coworker and close friend is illegal then you must send me to jail immediately. 

Elona’s chest tightened. _Close friend?_ Her face had flushed as she had read the message, she began to type again, then erased it and typed something else. It was late, she should go to bed, but the curiously of whatever was happening to make the beating in her chest to pick up even slightly was getting the better of her. 

\--Elona 1:56am-- Close friend?

\--Solas 1:57am--

I...well I would consider us so yes.

\--Solas 1:57am--

If you rather or friendship remain professional I apologize.

Elona smiled, it was almost cute how he had suddenly gotten flustered. Not wanting to let the man suffer anymore, she sent her message before his typing bubble could finish. 

\--Elona 1:57am--

Of course, we’re friends Solas. 

There were a few moments of silence, and she began to worry. Had she upset him? Worried him? After almost ten minutes of silence, Elona let out a quiet curse and pressed his name, pulling up the number, her finger hovering over the call button. She hesitated for a second before pressing it, the ringing beginning as the call went through. It ran twice before he picked up.

“Elona?”

“It’s two in the morning so my brain is tired but I wanted to make sure I didn’t upset you or anything?” She said, her voice getting higher at the end of the sentence. On the other end of the line, Solas chuckled.

“Of course not I was simply...thinking of what to say.” 

“Ah.” There was a beat of silence. “Do you...want me to hang up?” She asked.

“No, no it’s alright, it’s far nicer than texting.” 

“I don’t get to hear you’re lovely voice over text so I suppose it is better,” Elona said, Solas letting out another shaky laugh.

 “I could start sending voice messages?” 

“You might look odd if you are constantly talking into your phone if you did that.” 

“Hm, I suppose this is true.” 

There was another pause while Elona looked for the words to say. With the project and her classes, all her free time went to grading, lectures or the museum, she didn’t get to pop into his office as much anymore like she had the first two months of the school year. She strangely missed the small daily interactions they had, and it was slowly catching up. They started to talk, not about work but about the things that had been said at the wine night, what Dorian had done the other day to annoy Solas, how Cole had brought three baby birds into the office, the new restaurant opening up near his house, until she realized it was past three in the morning. 

“You know, I was worried when I started this job it would be lonely.” Elona started. “Of course I had Dorian in the faculty but, it’s different when it's your friend for so many years. I’m happy we met.”

  “It has been nice to find someone with such similar interests and who is willing to discuss topics that others of my, well our, friends aren’t fond of, among other things.”

“Among other things?” Elona said, raising an eyebrow. 

He hesitated before speaking. “You’ve trained your will and mind to work harder than most I have met, your indomitable focus is an...enjoyable side benefit.” 

“Indomitable focus?”

  “Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated, I imagine that the sight would be...Fascinating.” 

Elona felt the heat rush up to her face to the tips of her ears as a knot in her stomach formed. She didn’t think he had meant anything by it, he couldn’t have, but the phrase stuck in her mind and she forced her self to relax and her pulse to still. 

“Hm, I will keep that in mind.” She said, trying to keep her voice from sounding strained. “Until then, I’m exhausted.” 

“It is late isn’t it?” 

“Later than I thought, get some sleep Solas.”

“You as well _lethallan_ , goodnight.” 

“Night, Solas, ” She said with a smile, before ending the call. 

Elona dropped her phone on her chest, staring at the ceiling for a solid ten seconds before she let out a shaky breath. She couldn’t deny it any further, as much as she wanted to fight it, she had more feelings for him than she realized. The conversation played over in her head, and she shoved her face into her pillow as thoughts of him ran through her mind, trying to push them out.  As she sat in the dark of her room in the early morning, she was sure of two things. One, work was going to be fair more interesting than she had planned, and two, Dorian was not allowed to find out she did have feelings for Solas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me??? Posting a chapter with only a week apart???? Got a kick of inspiration for this chapter and wrote it two very long sittings, might be my favourite to date I won't lie (But I just like writing conversations so that might be why) Hope y'all are in the mood for mutual pining tho because god knows I've got that coming.
> 
> Unrelated, rating is getting bumped just for future chapters, thanks yall for reading so far!


	7. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has a breakthrough with the project, one that might dig up old ghosts.

Solas had, for the first time in what felt like years, slept in. 

In his youth, he had been able to sleep in until the middle of the afternoon, though with work he was lucky even to get to bed before one in the morning most days, he functioned mostly on six hours of sleep at maximum. 

It was ten when he finally rolled himself out of bed and into the kitchen to make something to eat.  He lived in a modest apartment, the money from his family and his career had gotten him one on a higher floor in the south of downtown, the other end of where Varric’s was. Small artifacts from trips sat on the modern, simple bookshelves along the walls, void of any family photos, the only picture frame was of him and the faculty, a gift from Leliana a few years ago. His kitchen was well sized and modern, white countertops and an electric stove which he was now placing a pan over and cracking an egg into. 

The events of the previous night’s conversations were still turning in his mind. He hummed quietly to himself as he put the plate down next to the stove. He had been….bold to say the least in their conversation. Not that Elona had been upset or had reacted negatively.  Still, he didn’t know where her head was, to her he was no more than a close friend shooting a few playful remarks her way. She was close friends with Dorian, it was something she should be used to.

Solas began to flip through his phone, reading the latest news and checking his emails as he ate. Nothing substantial in either part, until he came across one email from last night, around two in the morning. 

_Post Notification from HeraldOfNone, new article._

Solas cursed inwardly.  He had gotten to busy to beat her to the punch this month, and she had published before him. Reading the article, Solas couldn’t help but smile. 

Finally _,_ she was publishing something he found to be substantial. Questioning both the Dalish religion and the history of Tevinter as a poor replication of elven mythology? Now he could finally get behind something. Solas continued to read, pausing only briefly at one section.

_This does bring into conflict the idea that the elven gods were not gods, but powerful individuals revered as deities. Warlords, emperors, queens, kings - it isn’t uncommon for a ruler to force the idea of godhood with propaganda, we can see this as a modern example in past Tevinter rulers. Of course then if these “Gods” weren’t real gods and perhaps people-_

“If only she knew how close to the truth she was,” Solas muttered to himself. She was more on the nose that she had ever been before, though perhaps it was good she continued to write anonymously, if she was someone of any real standing, her work like this would be seen as laughable. Enough people had tried to propose the false gods of Arthan before, and most of them had been scorned by the dalish communities for it. He finished the work quickly mulling over what she had written. For maybe the first time he hadn’t felt entirely insulted and annoyed after reading her proposed theories. 

Setting his breakfast aside, Solas pulled his laptop up to reply to her, the screen lightening up to the tabs he had open from the day before.  He had forgotten to save and close everything and he let out a breath of relief that it hadn’t died during the night. His eye caught on the images he had taken and uploaded to the computer of the orb, specifically of the signature. It had been flipped, the image uploading the wrong way. 

He frowned, going into editing to flip it back when he paused. 

_Stupid._ He thought to himself as he stood and began to search for his bag. Maybe he had just been going at it from the wrong angle. Getting the bag from his room he dug for his notebook and the ancient elvish book he had been using, dropping the rest in an armchair as he returned to the kitchen counter, flipping it to where he had been writing the script. Solas opened the elvish book to the page he had using. 

He began to write, glancing between the pages and the image before him. No wonder it hadn’t made sense, the forms had been off - he had been looking at it from the wrong angle. The curves of the letters had been wrong, the way they had joined and the angles themselves had been off. Slowly now, it was coming together. Solas got through the first three letters, and suddenly his blood ran cold. 

It couldn’t be. 

He had to be sure, he kept going, checking the next five after that, and with each letter, his heart began to pound and his throat tightened. He finished, and read it over, then he checked again, three more times to be sure. 

On the note pad before him was the artist's name.

_Fen’Harel._

Solas stood and began to pace. Out of all the luck in the world, and these were the cards he had been handed. He had tried to get away from that, get away from the legacy of his family and the secrets they kept and now it felt like it was all catching up to him. What were the chances that his ancestor had created the artifact he now studied? 

“But for what?” He asked out loud. Solas began to rummage his books in the study. He had left most of the family records years ago if he had any information on what it could have been used for it would be there. Perhaps Elona would have an idea -

He paused, freezing in the spot. Solas hadn’t even begun to consider how this would look to her. 

The name was that of a so-called dalish god, he didn’t know how much she believed if she was a true believer in the lies the elves had been feeding each other for ages. Or if she held a more modern and truthfully correct view that they had just been people, very powerful people. 

He scratched the back of his neck as he mulled over his thoughts. He couldn’t hide it. It was apart of the research. Maybe this was a sign of divine providence, though he didn’t believe in divine anything, it was a way to air his family’s long list of dirty laundry. How much more would come to light throughout this project? He couldn’t keep the information quiet if it pertained to the research, but he also couldn’t let the family’s secrets out into the public - if is siblings found out, and it wouldn’t be hard for them to find out given his name would be on the research. 

Solas ran a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He should just drop out of the project now, save himself months of stress and complications. Elona was a smart woman, she could handle it by herself, it would be better for her reputation if she worked on it alone, she could get all the credit. 

Even at the thought, Solas knew he couldn’t do it. He was too invested now, in both the work and his relationship with the woman who was working with him. Thinking about the expression on her face if he backed out, the confusion and hurt, he knew she’d try to figure out why and just press with more questions - it made his gut sink. 

He’d have to just play damage control one day at a time. 

Solas pulled his thoughts back to the task before, replying to Herald. With a deep sigh, he sat back down at the kitchen trying to bring his head back to what he had wanted to say. Pulling up the page, he began to type in the reply box. 

 

_Fen’Harel to HeraldOfNone_

_I think after almost half a year I have found my self enjoying one of your works, which is is a feat on its own. Thought, even so, the argument is basic at least. If we suggest that dragons are the point of focus why not begin to look at all other religions and mentions od dragons. Are all of them related to the Elven Pantheon? Or is it sheer coincidence as you suggest? Surely the elven empire could not have once been that large?_

 

Solas paused his writing and almost laughed to himself. If only he dared to tell the world everything he knew.  It was why he had _chosen_ that name in the first place for the articles. A mocking to the history the world believed in face of what was true, using the name of an ancestor who had been one to disturb the peace, he aimed to do that to those who read his work, to open them to ideas that maybe help more truth than what they were taught. But, who would believe him anyway? Maybe this orb was a stroke of luck, maybe it would be the way the truth gets into the ears and minds of those around him. 

He finished his reply, hitting send and closing the tab when there was a ping from his phone. 

 

\-- Varric Tethras 11:45 am11:45am--

You missed a riveting party last night Chuckles!

 

\-- Solas 11:47 am--

Yes, apologies I should have mentioned I was caught up with work and unable to make it. 

 

\-- Varric Tethras 11:50 am -- 

Not a worry, I know you and Freckles have a big project and work yourselves to death, just keep in mind you’re buying the wine next month.

 

\-- Solas 11:51 am--

…. If you insist.

 

The mention of his project brought him back to the note pad sitting on his countertop, the name of the trickster ‘god’ scrawled across it. But what was it _used_ for? The books back home would have the answers, but he didn’t have easy access to them. 

It was like a light turned on above his head as Solas perked up. He didn’t have access but he knew someone who did. 

Turning to his emails, he began to write furiously, explaining the situation, what he was looking at, what he needed, by when - but when he put the email address in, he paused.  

That was a point of no return. 

Solas knew he could count on him for help, just for a few answers and he knew he wouldn’t spread to the rest of them what was going on, he was trustworthy. With only a bit of hesitation, Solas clicked the address, then sent the email. It was in out of his hands now. There wasn’t any avoiding it. 

He pulled his phone out, clicking on Elona’s name. 

 

\--Solas 12:15 pm --

I may have just had a breakthrough.

 

Not even seconds after he sent his text, there was a ping. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the quick text back a faint smile resting on his face. 

 

\-- Elona Lavellan 12:15pm--

Oh???

 

\-- Elona Lavellan 12:15pm--

I assume in the project unless this is a personal breakthrough, both are exciting and I support it. 

 

\-- Solas 12:16pm--

Yes in the project, but I appreciate the support none the less.

 

\--Elona Lavellan 12:17 pm--

What is it? 

 

\--Solas 12:17 pm--

I’ll tell you tomorrow, stop by your office first thing. 

 

\--Elona Lavellan 12:18 pm--

Oh, you ass. 

 

At that, Solas laughed. 

 

\-- Solas 12:19 pm--

It may be a lot to take in, I also want to see what your reaction will be.

 

\-- Elona Lavellan 12:19 pm--

Okay, fine. Coffee then for both of us? 

 

\--Solas 12:19 pm--

You know I detest the stuff. 

 

\--Elona Lavellan 12:20 pm--

Awesome! Two shots of espresso with it then! 

 

\--Solas 12:20 pm--

Now, who’s being the ass.

 

\--Elona Lavellan 12:21 pm--

😘

 

Solas shook his head. He read her last message a second time, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. She’d be the death of him, he was sure of it. Placing the phone down he glanced out the window, a light snowfall had started in the last hour, the beginning of the colder seasons finally reaching them. He grabbed his work stuff and moved into his office, drawing the blinds closed to ignore the cold that was beginning as he started to grad the paper proposals he had finally decided to stop neglecting. Every so often his phone would ping, a quick text between him and Elona, the ebb and flow of the on and off conversation enough to distract him from the discovery he made and the ghosts he just released into both his own life and the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this time! I say shorter but this was like 6-7 pages compared to the past ones which are like 10. I've been swamped at work and this felt like a natural ending point. More to come! I've got some wack lore I'm finally starting to throw in regarding Solas's family and also what theories of both him and Elona talk about that are more than theories...
> 
> Oh also for reference it's like the beginning of November currently in the fic - gotta keep that school year moving! Anyways! Thanks for reading!


	8. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas tells Elona what he discovered, Elona realizes one name has been following her everywhere, and Dorian is right once again.

Elona arrived early at the university on Monday morning. She had some time to kill before her first lecture of the week, and the excitement from Solas’s - their - first breakthrough was enough to wake her up earlier than she normally did on her own. Two cups in her hands, she tried to not skip up the steps to their office's floor, shouldering the door open. She knew he had said he would stop by her office before his class, but he had a tendency to get wrapped up in work and arrive at his class minutes before it began, and today she wasn’t willing to risk him being late meeting her, not that he had ever been late before. 

His office was already unlocked and she smiled realizing Solas must have already arrived. She balanced his tea on top of her coffee, praying it didn’t fall as she twisted the handle. 

Opening the door she was welcomed to the familiar room, bookshelves by the window, the chairs in front of his messy desk and the open door to the small side room Cole normally worked in, though the young man wasn’t the one standing there now.  
Solas had his back facing her, neck bent forward as he read something in his hand, and he had yet to noticed her enter. Elona took the rare moment to watch him work silently, aware she was still balancing the two drinks. Her eyes slowly trailed over his broad shoulders, down his back, her mind beginning to wonder what he hid under his dress shirts and blazers. Pushing the thought away, she came up behind him, placing a hand on his back and peering around his arm.

“Whatcha reading?” She said, her voice a quiet purr. 

Solas jumped and Elona dropped her hand with a bit of a laugh as a blush settled across his ears. He cleared his throat, taking his glasses off and slipping them into the breast pocket of his blazer. 

“Lecture notes, nothing interesting, believe me.” He said, his voice a little strained. 

“Oh I don’t know, I’ve always been very inraptured in your lectures.” 

“Well, that's one person then. I believe Sera said in my classes I ‘Like to hear myself talk.’” 

“That’s not a horrible thing, you’re nice to listen to.” She said with a smile, Solas returning it for a brief second before Elona placed the cup of decaf tea on the table next to him. “So... speaking of, what did you find that was interesting?” 

Solas shook his head. “Right to it then?”

Elona pulled a chair up and sitting next to him at the table leaning on the surface as she took a sip of coffee, her attentiveness enough of an answer for him. 

“Well, suggest you finish that sip because I’d rather you did not spit it across the room.”

She raised an eyebrow as Solas opened his laptop, showing her the image of the signature on the orb. “I was looking at it wrong, reading it left to right when it should have been top to bottom, that's why it didn’t make sense. As you know only-”

“-Only high ranking elvhen used the top to bottom, nobility and the likes.” Elona finished a concerned look on her face. Solas showed no annoyance over being interrupted, he even smiled at it. 

“Precisely. A foolish mistake on my part. So going top to bottom we realize this is an F, then E, N, H -”

Elona’s blood went cold as he turned his notes towards her.

“- ah well, you can read the rest. Our artist is-”

“-Fen’Harel.” Elona finished his sentence, her words quiet and airy as she let out a breath she had been holding. Her gaze was still on the image. 

“Yes,” Solas said, she could fill his eyes flashing across her face looking for any kind of reaction. It took her a few moments before she looked to him, an intensity in her eyes she hadn’t had moments before. 

“Solas we have something big here.”

He raised an eyebrow as he evaluated her expression. “I will admit I was not sure what your reaction was going to be, but this wasn’t it.” 

“What did you expect?” 

“Perhaps something more….Shocked, outraged, upset over the name of a minor god being placed on the artifact we have been studying for just over a month now.”

Elona hummed, turning away from the notepad and to the image of the stone, it's self. She zoomed in, remember how just a few days ago her fingers ran across the divots in the carving, the intricate lines swirling together before his thumb hard over the sharp edge of the cut were it had broken apart. She looking at the name in the photo, carved into the stone. He was right. This had belonged to a myth, a “god.”. How the public would react when they came forward with the information once their project was over...There would be riots. 

“It could be a pseudonym,” Elona suggested, her mind flashing back to the other time she had seen Fen'Harel being used recently, still staring at the screen. 

“Yes of course,” Solas replied, watching her. 

“As for outrage...I never was too much of a religious person. Sure stories are stories, but stories get passed, they get exaggerated, History has shown that much. I worry what the effects of giving myth the weight of history will do, especially in my field.”

Solas gave her a curious look, she felt her self begin to flush under his intense gaze.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Solas said, standing next to her. “Just, not may of the Dalish have such an outlook. It's refreshing.” 

“I still respect those stories, learn from them and have immense love for my people, even if I don’t fully believe them.” 

“I do not doubt that,” Solas said, leaning in a little to read something on the screen, his shoulder resting against hers for a moment. “In any case, we will certainly be...stirring the pot with this once we finish it that we cannot deny.” 

“You’re right.” She said, heat still rising to in her chest as he stood close to her, a few inches away, before he took the closed his laptop and slid it into the bag that was sitting on the ground next to him.  
_Get a hold of yourself Elona for Creator's sake._ She let out the breath she hadn’t realize she had been holding. 

“Well, time to shift or focus then. Texts on Fen’Harel, the gods around the time of the fall of the elven empire, see if we can dig anything up.” Elona said, sipping her coffee, her mind wandering away from the man standing a foot away and back to the problem at hand. 

“I’ve already emailed a….college about some sources in a personal collection, of his,” Solas said, pausing as he spoke to search for a word to call the other person. Elona noticed the pause, giving him a look.

“A college hm?” 

Solas glanced at her, before rolling his eyes. “Not in any way that you are implying, he is like a brother. Besides not my type for...obvious reasons.” 

“Obvious reasons such as?” 

He raised an eyebrow, and she laughed.

“Ah right, not a woman. What is your type Solas?” Elona said, mentally slapping her self seconds after. Stuble Lavellan, subtle. 

“Why? Do you have a friend you’re looking to set up?” 

“Just humour my curiosity would you Solas.” 

He gave her a curious look. “I suppose...I haven’t given it much thought. I’ll have to get back to you on that one.” 

Elona smiled before there was a beat of silence. Solas glanced away, before opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the door to his office being thrown wide open. Dorian stood there, looking only a little flustered. 

“Figured as much, if you weren't in your office you’re getting cozy in here.” He said, glancing between the two. “Anyways never mind that - Are you available this afternoon after your class?” 

Dorian was talking to Elona, hardly paying any attention to Solas as the other man began to gather his things for his class. 

“I am, what for?” She said giving her friend a strange look. 

“I need help suit shopping.” 

Elona let out a loud sigh. “Really Dorian?” 

“Maevaris had to cancel and you know I cannot trust Felix’s sense of fashion.” 

“And I'm better?” 

“Leagues” 

Elona shook her head. “Fine, but you’re buying me dinner.” 

Dorian grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Solas had packed his things as they had been speaking, Elona following him to the door as he locked his office up. Dorian hovered nearby, trying to shoot Elona a questioning look as they left. 

“If that college gets back to you soon, give me a shout,” Elona said, trying to salvage the last few minutes of their conversation before Dorian had interrupted. 

“Of course. Have a good day Elona I’ll see you tomorrow. Dorian.” 

He said gave her a smile and Dorian a nod, before heading down the hall checking his watch as he left for his lecture. As he left, she could feel the lingering blush that had grown start to fade. Elona waited a few moments before smacking Dorian on the arm lightly.

“What?” He hissed as they moved into her office, Dorian trailing behind her. She ran a hand across her face. Damn it this was going to be a problem. Only two days into realizing these feelings and she was already doing an awful job at hiding it. Thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to have noticed anything, that or he was incredibly good at being polite and ignoring it. Dorian, on the other hand, had thrown himself onto one of her office chairs and was grinning ear to ear. 

“Oh, I love it when I’m right.” 

“I truly don’t know what you’re talking about,” Elona said, firing up her computer. 

“Right. The proximity at which you two were standing, the blush on your cheeks, and the cup of tea you must have bought him all say different.” 

Elona shot him a glare before changing the subject. “So you’ll pick me up at 4:30 I’m guessing?” 

Dorian's grin grew wider, counting her embarrassment as a win. “Sounds lovely, see you then!” 

Elona kept her eyes to her screen as he left waiting to hear the door click closed before she leaned back into her chair and sighed. Great, Dorian was in on it now, no avoiding questions on the car ride to the tailors. With a reluctant push back up, she turned to her emails, hoping to answer a few students before the class today. She skimmed the subject lines before letting out a curse. 

_Reply from Fen’Harel to HeraldOfNone_

Elona couldn’t help but laugh. How was that damn name following her everywhere she went? First, in the stories, she was told as a child so she wouldn’t go out after dark, to the stranger who criticized her work online and now the artist, the god, who’s artifact she was studying. 

That’s when it hit her. 

The artifact had been held by _him_. By a man who’s named had been burnt into history for the cruel deeds he had done and she had touched it with her bare hands. Someone fear, someone revered - and someone was using his name online to troll her. It was almost funny, how the universe was playing some cruel joke on her. 

Even so, she opened the email and began to read the response, and right away, her mouth gapped at the first line. 

_“I think after almost half a year I have found my self enjoying one of your works-”_

He had complimented the work? She blinked a few times, reading it over again. Usually, their conversations fell towards snide remarks and short-handed comments towards one another before someone got annoyed and stopped replying. It had been happening for months yet now, he had broken the cycle. 

She read over his comments, scrawling notes as she went to what she wanted to say, how she wanted to say it, but each time she wrote a sentence she erased it, the words not coming to her. Her head wasn’t in it and she groaned in frustration. Maybe suit shopping would help, she needed the distraction from the project, from Fen’Harel, from Solas. 

Elona didn’t notice Cole come in as she re-read the paragraph Fen’Harel had sent until he placed the books he had borrowed on her desk. Elona glancing up in surprise, she gave him a smile and a quick thank you, finishing her sentence before turning to him. He was reading the screen, eyes flicking across the screen before he looked back to his professor. 

“He hides more than he lets on.”

“Who?” Elona asked.

“The familiar one, behind the screen.” 

Elona glanced back to the screen, not too worried that Cole had caught her replying to him. She knew he wasn’t one to talk, even if he did it would be far too cryptic for anyone apart from her or maybe Solas to understand. Though at that thought, she quickly closed the tab.  
“Yes well, he liked to talk in questions. Can I help you with anything else Cole?” 

The young man shook his head. “The books were enough, thank you again!” He said, before leaving as quickly as he had come in.  
Elona watched him go, humming to herself before turning to the pile of unread emails. She didn’t think he would realize the forum, the website wasn’t that popular she swore it was just the two of them and a handful of others at times. Thought what if he did find out? Elona tapped her fingers on the desk. Surely a man who had been in the profession for a while had to have some controversial opinions, she had grazed the surface of a few when they had just met. 

One last look at the time and she sighed. Nothing she could do, just keep an eye on Cole, she was being paranoid after all she had to remind herself. Gathering her things and slipping the stack of essay proposals to return today into her tote bag as she made her way to her History of the Dales to Present course, heels tapping as she went. 

Even as she walked to class her head was spinning. The discovery, the reply, just being near Solas realizing now how she was feeling, what she was feeling. She was a grown adult, she should be able to handle this, whatever this was. Yet she couldn’t focus her thoughts, they were jumping around from thought to thought like a pinball machine, and yet the moment it got settled it fell back to Solas. Did he realize already? Would he ever consider….

Elona shook her head, forcing the thoughts out. She needed an intervention, something of the sorts to get her focus back on her classes and on the project. Before she entered the lecture hall, she pulled her phone out, pulling Cassandra’s number up. She needed help, and as bizarre as it seemed, Cassandra was the best person to turn to.

\-- Elona Lavellan 9:25am --  
I need some advice on something, give you details after my class.

She sent the text, pushing the door open and making her way to the front of the room. Unpacking quickly and loading the room's projector up, she glanced back at her phone to see Cassandra’s name. Elona opened it, sending a reply.

\--Cass Pentagast 9:28am-  
Oh, course. Something serious?

\-- Elona Lavellan 9:29am--  
Something um, well, to do in the area of romantic feelings?

\--Cass Pentagast 9:29--  
Say no more, I’ll be over after work, when will you be home?

\--Elona Lavellan 9:30--  
Not sure, suit shopping with Dorian until Creators know when keep you updated.

Cassandra sent a thumbs up, and Elona turned the phone off and dimmed the lights. 

“Alright everyone, you’re proposals are up here, come get them at the end and I can make an appointment with those who aren’t happy with the grade. Some interesting ideas and some I wish you had come to see me about beforehand.” She started, loading up the powerpoint.  
The class would go by, she’d shop with Dorian, and then she’d get Cassandra and Capra to help her sort the mess in her head out. It was a plan, if anything, and she was praying it would work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, long time no see!
> 
> Chances are updated are going to be slower, last year of university has been kicking my ass but I will still try to update once a month! Chapters might be shorter than the first few I posted but feels good to be writing this AU again!


	9. (Un)Wanted Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elona attempts to get advice.

Elona took a sip of the miniature bottle of sparkling that Felix had brought hidden away in the pocket of his jacket. He hadn’t brought any plastic flutes, so the two of them sat in the dressing room of the tailors sneaking a sip over a shared bottle when the staff left. Felix had said if the women on TV shopping for wedding dresses were allowed to drink so was he.

Dorian was in a fitting room with his tailor, the man going over the last few touches of his suit that he had gotten Elona and Felix to help him decide on, leaving the two alone to wait. She had only met him a handful of times, mostly at events Dorian had thrown on around holidays. She knew they two were childhood best friends and he had had a few rough spots in the past, but they had never really sat down alone together. Elona wasn’t sure what to say.

Felix eventually cleared his throat, giving her a light nudge. “You know, I never thought I’d see him get here.”

“The tailors' shop?” Elona asked, Felix, laughing at her response.

“Yes, but more so marriage. Never seemed the type.”

“Really?”

“Always said it wasn’t in his nature. Glad to see things have changed.” Felix said with a smile, going to sip the small bottle of sparkling before he hastily lowering it once Dorian came back out with his tailor.

His suit was a deep purple, gold embroidery around the cuffs and on the collar with a white dress shirt. Elona smiled, it was the opposite of Faendal's white suit with gold flowers up the arms and purple dress shirt. He took a few steps out into the room, before spinning in place, the tails of the jacket flaring out behind him.

“What do we think?” He asked.

“Fantastic!” Felix said with a grin, and Dorian returned it.

“I knew you’d say that this does appear to be the winner then.” He said, clapping his hands and beaming at Elona. She gave him a thumbs up.

He turned on his heel to begin chatting with the tailor, ironing out some final details while Elona and Felix fell back into their comfortable small talk.

“How goes the best man speech?” Elona asked. Felix made a face, letting out a deep breath.

“It uh, well it goes shall we say?” He gave her a weak smile. “I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Elona gave him a puzzled look but waited for him to continue. Felix took another breath, running his hand down the back of his neck, an awkward nervousness now radiating off of him.

“My health has taken a turn for the worse lately.” He began, and Elona’s stomach dropped.

“Oh, Felix I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged. “Thank you, it was always a risk with the treatment that it wouldn’t be foolproof, but we had kind of always hoped it wouldn’t come back. I’m going in for another round so we will see but, in the chance that things...don’t work out, would you want to take up the best man mantle?”

Elona blinked for a moment.

“You don’t have to, I know you and Dorian are close, as close as we are, I don’t think there is anyone else he would rather have doing it.”

“Does Dorian know?” She asked, and Felix paused.

“He...No, no he doesn’t. I’ve liked seeing him so happy lately, he's so excited thought he would never tell you. I’m waiting until I hear more information before telling him. He doesn’t need that now.”

Elonas brows furrowed, as she thought for a moment. “Felix I would be honoured to.”

“Really? Thank you.” He said, relief washing over his face.

“But I do think you need to tell Dorian, you’re his best friend, I’m not going to tell you when or how, just, maybe sooner rather than later?”

Felix glanced at Dorian, the man finishing up his chat with the tailor, now back into his regular clothes. “I know, I will don’t worry.”

He flashed her a smile as Dorian approached.

“What are you two talking about? Scheming I assume?” Dorian said, giving them a curious look.

“Always Dorian, you should know this,” Felix said, a crooked smile forming on Dorians face at the comment. Elona watched them as they left,

Dorian talking once more to the tailor as they made their way out. She noticed now after Felix had talked to her, though he smiled, there was underlying exhaustion to how he stood. His shoulder slumped slightly, he would cough after laughing too hard, and when Dorian wasn’t looking he would let the happy expression fade for a quick second. She didn’t know him well, but she knew him enough to hope things would work out. She didn’t want to be the one to write a new speech anytime soon.

Dorian gave Felix a tight hug as they got into his car, Elona giving him a wave as they began to drive away. There were a few moments of silence before Dorian spoke.

“So….”

Elona held back a sigh. She knew this was coming sooner or later. “The suit looks great! Loved the details on the collar nice touch.”

“Elona dear you know that wasn’t going to ask I know the suit looked stunning.”

She groaned, rubbing a hand down her face. “Okay, fine, ask away.”

“Since when? When did this start? Have I been blind?” Dorian began to ask, Elona glancing away out the window.

When did it start? She began to rack her brain for an exact moment where she began to think of him in more of a romantic manner, but she couldn’t find one. There were small moments. Talking until they were almost late for classes or until it was late in the evening, working closely, hands gently brushing one another while passing something or pointing something out, her listening to him go on about something he was passionate about, that spark in his eye light up as he spoke, a rare smile spreading across his lips -

“I don’t know it just happened.” She admitted.

“Do you think he feels the same?” Dorian asked, and she shook her head.

"I doubt it, I don’t have the best track record.”

“Still,” Dorian interjected. “You sell yourself short Elona. Mind you I could use the romantic drama in the department, the last thing we had was when Vivianne used to be dating the Dean but Andraste forbid I talk about it gossip like the summons her like a demon.”

Elona laughed at the comment, though her mind went to entertaining the thought of Solas returning feelings. She could always hope, though she didn’t bother hoping too much. She was younger than him, at least by eight years. He was well established in the community, she was just breaking through. Even so, she couldn’t stop but let her mind wander about dinner, the soft touch of his hand in hers, the brush of his lips against hers, the tug of her hair -

She forcefully ended that train of thought, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Elona glanced at Dorian, who hadn’t seemed to notice, he was still talking about office drama.

“I’m having Cassandra over tonight to get some um, advice, you and Faendal are welcome to join.”

Dorian smiled “I appreciate the thought but we are heading out to your clan tonight to have dinner with your father and keeper.”

“I wish you the best of luck then,” Elona said, clearly seeing the nervousness in him as he gripped the wheel. “Keeper Deshanna is lovely and will adore you.”

“I’m more worried about Arlen. Last time we had dinner he did not seem to like me.”

“Yes well...that’s just father he’s a little stuck in his ways, but I have a feeling you’ve been winning him over.”

Dorian smiled at her. “I’m sure I have it much harder given the big terrible vint.”

Elona rolled her eyes, but returned the smile “You are as terrible as a nug.”

“Actually,” Dorian said. “Speaking of yours and Faendal’s family. I was thinking of broaching the subject of inviting your mother.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Really?” Dorian asked giving her a strange look. “I wasn’t sure what relationship you two had but-”

“Not a great one.” She sighed. “Sorry, you’re welcome to ask but I don’t think he would be fond of the idea. Faendal hardly knew her.”

“I see.” There was a tense silence in the car for a few seconds. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s alright, really just, took me off guard.”

They drove the rest of the way to her apartment making chit chat about nothing important before he finally pulled up in front of the building. Elona leaned over and hugged him, once he returned.

“Tell me how it goes with Dad.” She said and he grinned.

“But of course! Tell me what brilliant ideas you ladies come up with tonight” He said, his normal bravado returned. She waved as he drove away, entering the building and jogging up the stairs to their apartment.  
Inside, the smell of spices and meat was permeating the living room. Capra was finishing up dinner, mixing in vegetables to what looked like a stirfry with one hand, and drinking from a glass of red wine in the other.

“Cass is getting off early so I invited her to eat.” She said as Elona dropped her bag on the chair at the counter.

“Perfect," Elona said, sitting on the other stool.

“Mind if I ask what this emergency is about? Cass said you seemed distressed when you texted her. I’m just playing along right now but colour me curious.”

Elona shrugged. “I’m gonna wait so I don’t have to explain twice because I have a feeling there will be questions.”

Capra didn’t have to wait long. A few minutes after Elona got settled at home, the buzzer rang, and Cassandra was let into the apartment. Elona hugged her after she had hung her coat up and had dusted the snow out of her hair. They didn’t ump into it right away, Capra serving them up dinner as Cassandra went on about her day. Eventually, halfway through the meal when the conversation died down Elona figured she had a moment.

“I have feelings for Solas and I am unsure what to do with them.” She said, breaking the conversation.

Capra choked on her food.

“Wait, what? I mean, I’m not surprised, given how often you two are together, but-?” She said. Cassandra remained silent as she finished her bite.

“I had a sneaking suspicion when you texted me this afternoon. Who else knows?”

“Just Dorian. Is it that obvious? He said he could tell.”

Capra paused, squinting. “Wait- is that who you were on the phone with at three am?”

“You heard that?”

“Ella we have thin walls and I woke up for water.”

Elona sunk into her seat on the couch, letting the pillows envelop her. She shoved a forkful of stir-fry into her mouth since she had nothing to say in defence of herself.

Cassandra put her empty bowl on the coffee table, the cutlery clanging against each other as she did so. She looked contemplative for a moment, before turning to Elona.

“When did you realize?”

“Just the other day, I’m not sure if it was realizing what the feeling was or if there was a feeling yet. I - look the problem is I work with him. Normally there wouldn’t be an issue, I’d go on with my life and I would either ignore it or act on it. But I see him every day in a professional atmosphere”

Cassandra hummed, listening.

“I suppose, I don’t know if I should ignore it or act on it.”

“Maybe you should wait,” Capra said, trying to offer some advice.

“Perhaps…” Cassandra said, her expression focus as she tapped her hand on her leg. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. “Perhaps that is an excellent idea.”

Elona raised an eyebrow. “I do not like that expression.”

“Shuch, let me continue.” Cassandra waved her hand. “Each yeah Varric throws the most wonderful Eve of First Day party, you remember?”

Elona nodded, not liking where this was going.

“You sit on these feelings until then, and if they are still lingering at this time, you act upon them, physically or with a confession. It would be incredibly romantic, the fireworks and everything, a perfect situation. The research ends at the end of the term, then it is all your work, no need to worry about tight spaces alone together, spending endless hours together and the like.”

Elona fought the blush that was rising. “Cassandra you are ever the romantic thought I’m not sure that would work.”

“Well, what other ideas do you have. Wallow in self-pity of inaction?” She replied with a huff.

Elona opened her mouth to reply when her phone pinged from the counter in the kitchen. Capra looked at Elona, a grinning like a shot fox as she lept over the back of the couch.

“Wonder who that is,” Capra said, plucking the phone from its spot before Elona could even get around the sofa to stop her.

“Capra, what are we twelve?” Elona hissed, silently cursing _Damn it, she knows my passcode_.

Capra looked up at her from the screen, still smiling and Elona turning her head away and crossing her arms. She took the phone, hopping over the back shit of the couch again and into her spot. Sitting up on the pillows she read the preview of the text before looking at Elona for permission to read it out loud. Elona sighed, giving her a wave of her hand to continue. They were already here what more damage could be done.

Capra cleared her throat, beginning her best impression of Solas. “Asked for a second copy when the print was finished since you did help with the comments after all.”

“Solas does not sound like that,” Cassandra said, though she was trying not to laugh.

“What's he talking about?” Elona muttered, sitting back down and taking the phone back.

The image with the text was of a book, a hardcover, the coverslip a golden yellow, a simple title across it _History Of Elvhen Myth_ and the author's name - Elona sucked in a breath.

“He got me a copy of Abelas’s new book, with his essays and research in it. The one I read some work for before publishing.”

Capra was leaning over her shoulder, reading the last few texts she had sent.

“You texted him the kissing heart emoji?” Capra said, her voice deadpanned and Elona shot back.

“Capra! Stop it!”

There was a ping.

\--Solas 7:38pm--  
It is signed as well, the most Abelas said he could do for your help.

Elona’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t have to, she had been more than happy to just read the work before anyone else. She had a hand over her mouth, looking at the photo again, Abelas knew who she was now, she wasn’t just another reader and she had Solas to thank.

“Is this how academics sext, send each other your favourite books but signed editions then next thing you know-” Capra started, Elona whipping her head back up.

“Capra!” She yelled, her face warm at what she was insinuating. He was being nice that was it, they were friends.

“You are spending far to much time with Iron Bull,” Cassandra said.

Elona ignored the two women as she texted him back.

\--Elona Lavellan 7:45--  
Solas, you didn’t need to but thank you so much. It means a lot.

\-- Solas 7:46--  
Of course, I thought you would enjoy it.

“He’s a fast responder.”

“Stop reading over my shoulder.”

“You love me.” Capra said.

Elona rolled her eyes, fighting a smile.

“Well, how are you going to go through with my idea? Wait until the Eve of First’s Day?” Cassandra asked, nodding towards the phone.

The eve of First Day was only a month and a half away, she could keep her feelings in check until then, keep a lid on how she was feeling. Elona glanced at the text again, a warm, comfortable feeling spreading throughout her chest as a soft smile grew on her lips.

“Fine. Sure, sounds like a plan then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ya'll good lord its been a while. 
> 
> Im not a huge fan of this chapter and this chapter title I will not lie, but! I wanted to keep it updated so I didn't abandon it, I have like later chapters planned in my head and want to get there eventually!! Also I needed the prompt the New Years/eve of firsts day (which is a real dragon age holiday nice one Bioware) which marks the halfway point of this fic! Should be in about 2 chapters give or take! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! Going to try to get a few chapters posted between now and the new year! I hope you enjoy!


	10. Term End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The term comes to an end and things on Solas's end of the project begin to wrap up. Plans are made for the holidays and Solas still hopes for a reply to the email he sent a month ago.

 The end of the first term came faster than Solas had expected. Through final marking, the last few lectures he had to do and the remainder of his free time going towards finalizing his and Elona’s research on the orb. They had enough for her to go off of when it came to writing the article, she had already started an outline given the quick turn around Vivianne was expecting for the work. 

 His office hours had just finished, the last student leaving and closing the door behind them as they said thank you once again for his advice on how to approach the final exam. He gave them a brief nod as they left before he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He needed this break as much as the students. 

 Slipping the phone from his pocket, he checked the screen, his chest dropping slightly in disappointment as he saw no new notifications. Solas tucked it away, and returned to his computer, opening the document he had been working on. He knew he should be focusing on adding grades to the university’s system, but he had come across a piece of information in an old tome regarding the origins of dalish vallaslin he couldn’t shake. He had no time to post it now, no time to fully work on it, but he still made several notes. 

 Solas had a feeling when he finally finalized it, Herald would be less than thrilled. It was too bad, they had just begun to get along. He shook his head. He had made a point with this works, a point to the truth, to the aspects of history people chose to ignore, to muddle and change to fit their own perceptions even if they were false. He would stay true to that, no matter the case. 

 Solas typed a few more words, before closing it. He had to focus on his work - his real work before the holiday party. The department threw it every year before the exam period, on the last day of official classes. Coffee and snacks before everyone went home for the break to their own family's and celebrations, not to step back into the building until the new year. Normally, he only went to make an appearance, exchange some pleasantries then leave, though, Elona had asked him if he was going, and like the fool he was, he committed it to the event. 

 Fool was an apt word, it was how she had him feeling. Solas wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. There had been small moments he had noticed his own feelings overcoming him, catching sight of her in the morning when they both arrived at the same time, his heart jumping, a longing in his chest when he worked alone in the research room with the orb, hoping it was her coming in the door when it was only Merril heading to her office. It was foolish but harmless he kept reminding himself, harmless if he let it stay like this, nothing further. 

 His mind wandered from Elona to the orb. It had been almost a month since he had sent his email and so far nothing had been returned. It had been been a long shot, he knew that - the two of them hardly spoke anymore, the last time he had seen him was almost fifteen years give or take. Still, he had his own suspicions he needed verifying before he could take them to Elona. 

 There was a knock at his door and Solas called out. “Come in.” 

 Vivienne entered, looking about his room once before her eyes fell to Solas. 

 “Director, please take a seat,” Solas said, painting a fake smile on his face. Vivianne took a seat in the chair across from his desk without a word. 

 “I’ve come to inquire about this research project, given your time on it will be finished after the term ends.”

 “Of course, what specifics can I give you Director?” Solas said, feeling out the conversation. What was she looking for?

 “First and foremost I was curious as to what significant information you have discovered in the item? Both I and Morrigan would be thrilled to know this project has brought forth something worthwhile.” Vivianne said, sitting back and crossing her hands on her lap. 

 “Well. To begin we have discovered the artifact is of the period that is associated with the fall of the elven empire of Arlathan. It appears to be religious in make, the markings and the stylization lend to that of Fen’Harel, the trickster God, thought the signature on it suggests the artist of the work is, in fact, Fen’Harel himself.” 

 “I was under the impression Fen’Harel was nothing more than a myth, much like the rest of the elven gods,” Vivienne said, only the slightest hint of curiosity in her voice.

_ Nice to see she has not attended one of my classes.  _ Solas thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “That is not necessarily true, there have been theories that they once existed as people rather than gods, and history has shaped the stories into legend and myth from reality. This further confirms this reality.” 

 It was not the full truth, granted he had known for years that the “gods” had been real once, everyone within his and the other families did - it was personal history after all to him, genealogy. Thought the rest of the world only believed it as a theory rather than the truth it was, it didn’t matter how much he protested and brought it forth. Maybe this was the key if only he would return his blasted email with the last bits of information he needed. The biggest downside of leaving them he was now realize was his loss of the first and only editions of books he couldn’t access anywhere else. 

 “What of Elona?” Vivianne asked, pleased with his answer to the previous question. 

 “What of her?” Solas replied, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

 “The two of you began this project on the wrong foot, I was curious if that had continued.” 

 Solas shook his head. “It has not, we repaired the relationship shortly after the incident, and since then have worked quite well together. She is a very bright woman, I am fortunate to say without her I do not believe this project would have progressed at the pace it has.” 

 He was careful not to elaborate more, Vivianne was an inquisitive woman, she saw past people easily, and he did not want her to see through him and realize how he truly felt. She looked him over, eyeing his expression, which stayed completely still. Finally satisfied, she stood, dusting off her pencil skirt. 

 “I am glad to hear it, I will see you at the holiday party,” She said, leaving and closing the door behind her with a click. 

 Solas looked at his computer once more, realizing he wouldn't be finishing anymore work here now and logged off, gathering the remaining files and books in his office he would need for the break and placing them in his satchel. 

 He gave his office a quick once over in case he was missing anything before locking the door behind him and leaving towards the classroom were the rest of the department were to meet. He used the word department lightly, given it was a small group it often spread out to the English department, and any friends they had who wanted to come. It was never long, perhaps two hours of mingling before everyone went their separate ways. 

 Solas had arrived on time, noticing Dorian, Faendal with him, Varric, Cole, Leliana and Josphine already present. There were a few other groups of individuals he had only briefly met and had not remembered the names off.

 He approached the group, Cole giving him a smile as he came to stand beside them. 

 “Good to see you Chuckles!” Varric said as he joined them. “Just in time, we were discussing plans for the Eve of First’s Day.” 

 “Another of you’re ridiculous events I assume?” Solas asked, picking up a plate and putting a few small desserts on them. He was thankful they had stationed themselves next to the food. 

 “You had fun last year.” 

 “I believe I left before midnight.” 

 “That is no attitude to have! I for one am incredibly excited.” Josphine started, “The chance to dress up, friends filling the whole house, the fireworks-” 

 “Kiss at midnight,” Leliana added with a chuckle. 

 “Yes! The whole evening is fun, thrilling and romantic, what more could you want on a holiday.” 

 “That why you left before midnight?” Dorian asked Solas, raising an eyebrow, though there was a smirk on his face. 

 “If that is what you wish to believe Pavus be my guest,” Solas said with a laugh. The truth was he had left on a call for work, he swore it never ended. Only half-listening to the conversation, Solas popped another small cake in his mouth.

 “You never know, might be your lucky year this year.” Dorian started, taking a sip of his coffee. “Anyways new people at Varric’s party, for example, this year like -” 

 “Hello, Elona!” 

 Solas almost choked. Cole flashed him a concerned look for a moment before he glanced between him, Dorian and Elona who had just arrived. Josphine had interrupted them, moving through the group to give her a quick hug. 

 “I hope I’m not late, I wasn’t teaching today and my car wouldn’t start - blasted thing, I had to bus,” Elona said, unwrapping her thick scarf and dusting the snow off of her head and shoulders, she had let her hair down he noticed immediately. She glanced up Solas and gave him a smile as he took a sip of water, trying to stop himself from coughing. 

 Solas cursed inwardly after he returned the smile and Elona went to talking with Cole, his mind playing with the word association of Elona’s name and Dorian’s suggestion of sticking around until midnight.

 Pleasantries passed for a few more minutes before Vivianne thanked them all for their hard work over the fall, wishing them happy holidays and the groups began to break, some people heading home others returning to conversation and snacks. 

 Solas found his leave to break from the group, situating himself off to the side. He pulled his phone out, checking his emails, still nothing there.

 “Fancy meeting you here.” 

 Solas looked up, Elona standing next to him now, leaning against the wall. It felt reminiscent of the first, well second time, they had met, and a small smile grew on his face. 

 “Yes well, I heard there was free cake so how could I say no?” He said, and she laughed, his stomach twisting at the sound. 

 “It’s nice to get everyone under the same roof for an hour or so isn’t it?” She started, Solas nodding as he listened “Though I’m sure Varric’s will be anything but civil like this.” 

 “Trust me it is not, especially if his friends from Kirkwall are present.” 

 “Merril isn’t that bad.” 

 “Ah but you haven’t seen her with Hawke and Isabella.” 

 Elona shook her head. “No I haven’t but I’ve heard stories. Are you going?” 

 “I have yet to decide,” Solas said, it wasn’t a complete lie. Normally he could last a few hours at the event, sometimes he wished he had the stamina for parties he had when he was younger. But lately he’d found himself spending more time with the group from the University, and those who had joined that group, it was an incentive to go. It wasn’t the only incentive he had, and he hesitated for a moment before speaking again. 

 “Are you going?” Solas asked, testing the waters. 

 “I am, I’ve been looking forward to it.” She said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

 “Hm, perhaps I should go then.” 

 “Oh?” 

 Solas shrugged. “Maybe this year will be different, I should give it a try after all.” 

 “It is a formal event, I’m not sure if you could ditch the tweed jacket.” She said, elbowing his arm and he laughed. 

 “I assure you I can clean up when promoted.” 

 “I’m looking for to that then.” 

 “And yourself?” Solas asked. 

 “What about myself?” 

 He rolled his eyes. “I assume you’ve picked something out for the evening since it is, as you said, a formal event.” 

 “I’m working on it,” Elona said. “Still looking for something that has the right…touch to it I suppose?” 

 “I’m sure whatever you pick will look stunning on you,” Solas said, realizing what he had said seconds later. It was different when they texted, he could hide behind the screen and the words, flirt subtly so she may not notice (all be it once he had been anything but subtle, and he blamed the late night for that.). Elona’s ears went pink, but the smile on her face remained.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait until you see someone to compliment them?” 

 A weight lifted off his shoulders as he realized she was playing along. “Last I checked I’m seeing you right now unless you’re an apparition I’ve imagined up until this point.” 

 “Last I checked I am very much real.” 

 “That you are,” Solas said, and for a moment he stopped fighting the feelings in his chest and fell into them, the warmth spreading across his body. Elona glanced away, a blush across her face as she cleared her throat, trying to hide the smile on her face with her hand. Solas snapped his attention back to the room they were in and straightened his back.

 “Um, anyway I suppose I won’t see you until next term?” She said.

 “Apart from the party, yes, I can send you all the information I have left for your article.” 

 “Our article.” Elona corrected him, and that warm feeling returned. 

 “You’re right, our article. I’m waiting on some information and if it arrives I will forward it to you right away.” 

 “I appreciate that,” Elona said, glancing at Dorian and Faendal. “Looks like my rides leaving, I’ll see you at the First’s Day party?” 

 “I would not miss it,” Solas said, Elona giving him one last farewell before returning to her brother and soon to be brother in law. The moment she stepped away, Solas shook his head, wishing he had said more. Why hadn’t he asked to see her before the party, or after in the new year before classes began again? He ran a hand down his face. Fool, truly. He was being foolish, complimenting her so blatantly, hoping that something might come of this event, during the fireworks like Josphine and Leliana had been describing, under the flashing lights, running his hands through her hair, pulling her closer as lights flashed overhead- 

 Solas shook his head, trying to shake the thought away. Maybe a break was what he needed. Time away from the project, away from her to clear his head. Though, part of him knew that wouldn’t be possible. 

 He made his goodbyes to those who were left, letting Varric know he would be in attendance. Tossing his winter jacket on and heading down the hall, his pocket buzzed, and Solas fished for his phone, a notification for an email on the screen. His throat tightened as he read the address, and he swiped to open it. 

 

_To: Solas_

_From: Doshiel_

_Subject: Re: Information on Fen’Harel and the Fall of Arlathan._

  _Hello Fen,_

_It has been too long, hasn’t it? I can find this information for you, without a price apart from you visiting for the holidays perhaps? Give me a few weeks to gather it for you and I can send it all along._

_Things have been busy without you here, you’ve been causing quite a stir to haven’t you? Don’t worry, no one else is aware of them yet, though picking Fen’Harel was a little on the nose wasn’t it?_

_Either way. Funny how fate works hm? His artifact finding its way to you?_

_I’ll be in contact soon,_

_Dirthamen_

 

 Solas frowned as he read the email. He was insistent on using those names still. Fine, so be it, all he cared about was the information he was to get. He stopped caring about his own family lineage a long time ago, he took the name with him as an alias at that was all. Solas put his phone back into his pocket as he left into the chilling air of winter, snow flurrying past him as he walked to his car, the email leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

 He had been expecting it, yet why did he feel so strange from seeing Doshiel’s name? Was it the association with his ancestor he had immediately made to him, instead of calling him by his own name? Fen’Harel instead of Solas. Who was he kidding, he chose that name for himself, again and again, the articles being the prime example. Bringing the truth of history to people without a care for what happened, following in his footsteps. 

 It didn’t matter what he thought. He would get the information on the orb from Dirtha-Doshiel, Solas mentally corrected himself. He’d get what he needed to know, he’d send it to Elona, all of it, and pray to the gods for the best. Until then, he had a party to look forward to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW that was quick - won't lie just sat down and wrote this all in one sitting, got a burst of inspiration! Next couple chapters will be a 2 or 3 parter. If I've missed something grammar wise let me know! I live in the "first draft we die like men" life. ALSO HUGE THANKS to Project Elvhen for the name for Dirthamen, life saver really.
> 
> \--   
> 2/23 EDIT
> 
> Hello Hello, just a quick update
> 
> This is far from abandoned, the next few chapters are in the works BUT I will be taking a quick hiatus until April. University has to be my priority right now and with the number of essays I've needed to and need to write all my brainpower is going to them. 
> 
> So thanks to those who have been reading up until here! I will be back with more I promise!


	11. Eve of First Day - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Eve of First's Day, the holidays have come and gone, and Elona gets a burst of confidence to finally do something about the feelings she has been building up.

The holidays had passed quicker than Elona had wanted, in a blink of an eye the last few weeks of the year had disappeared and the last day of Cassus was upon her, and she was anything but prepared.

Josephine sat in her room on the chair at her desk, looking into a small mirror as she applied eyeshadow. Elona had agreed to get ready with her for the evening, something she was now thankful for more than ever as her small room looked like a hurricane had passed through. She held up another dress, before sighing and tossing it onto the bed.

“I never did ask,” Josephine started, “But how was your dinner with your father?”

“You mean apart from him asking why Faendal was getting married before me and a curt argument over how I’ve used the Heralds Scholarship?” Elona replied, Josephine, giving her a look of sympathy.

Her father had come in from the clan the previous week for a dinner with her, Faendal and Dorian. She had been anticipating it for weeks, it wasn’t often that Arlen Lavellan left his duties and responsibilities within the clan to come to the city. He was a countryman at heart, and often complained about how fast-paced the city living was. She looked forward to seeing him, of course, any daughter would appreciate the time she can spend with her father. Even so, a weight had been lifted the moment he had left.

“It was fine, honestly, could have been worse,” Elona replied finally.

Josphine offered her a solemn look, thought Elona turned her back on the woman and faced her closet. She had been staring into the abyss of clothes for hours with little success. She had to impress, and the thought of that made her stomach lurch.

She had agreed to follow Cassandra’s advice, to wait and see what happened with her feelings, if they had been anything more than fleeting or something stronger.

Her suspicions had been right, she hadn’t stopped thinking about him. Each morning when she had woken up, she checked her phone for a message from him (and there usually was one). She had come to realize over the two weeks of on and off calls and texts he had a habit of staying up too late wrapped in work and sleeping like a rock until ten in the morning. She wouldn’t have guessed it originally, though it would explain the times she had caught him asleep in his office, then man could sleep anywhere given he was completely exhausted most days. Elona had begun to look forward to it, his text messages, images of a coffee place he had passed, random questions about the work - anything. Their conversations hadn’t gotten as intense as it had been the first time they had called each other outside of work, but still - she couldn't deny anymore she was attracted to him. The way he spoke, his sharp features, his hands, the way he stood so confidently - there was no way she could quell it by now.

“I still say the green one,” Josphine said, now standing next to her.

“I think you’re right.” Josephine glanced at her friend and smiled.

“Still going through with the midnight plan?”

“Of course. If I’m rejected that is what happens, though I don’t think that would be the case but either my feelings will be laid to rest.”

“I have very high hopes. Remember my advice, be bold. Gold for accessories you said?” Josephine continued, taking the dress from her and laying it on the bed. The next hour was spent finished getting ready before Josephine gave Elona a once over with a grin.

“He will never know what hit him.” Elona only rolled her eyes as they left and ventured into the snow, white flakes dotting her hair and coat as they entered the cab.

_______

The journey to the apartment felt like only a second as Elona began to doubt. Was it too risky to move their friendship into something else? Had she been reading him incorrectly? Would this all make a fool out of her?

The elevator slid open with a ding, and Elona snapped her head up, realizing they had finally arrived at the floor. The sound of chatter could be heard instantaneously, though muffled in the hall. Elona fussed with her coat anxiously, had she dressed up too much? Out of habit, she reached to start pulling her hair back into a bun, a nervous tick to clear her head once her hair was out of her face, but Josphine snatched her hand.

“Relax.” She said, offering a smile and holding her hand.

“I know, I know, it's stupid I’m an adult.” Josphine picked up on her thoughts before she even finished them.

“Whatever happens, happens. You are putting yourself out there for the first time in a very long time. Put yourself first, stand with confidence with your back up. Either way, I cannot wait to see his jaw drop when we arrive.” She added with a laugh, Elona joining in.

“Shall we then?” Josphine asked as they stood in front of the door to Varric’s apartment, the sound of music and people already loud even through the walls.

“Lets,” Elona said and opened the door. Immediately she was struck by the number of people, those she had met through Varric’s smaller circles before she could already see. Sera was already spotted among the crowd, dressed in black jeans with a yellow dipped shirt, a can of beer in either hand. Elona caught sight of Merrill as she and another woman passed, and she waved before disappearing into the surprisingly large crowd.

The apartment lights had been dimmed slightly, creating a comfortable yet intimate Atmosphere. The hum from the surround sound could be felt, though the music was hardly audible from the sheer amount of noise of the people in the main living room. Varric must have paid off his neighbours to get away without a noise complaint, that or he had invited him.

“Well hello hello, I don’t think we have had the pleasure of meeting yet!” A voice to her left said. Elona turned, the woman standing there was tall, with short dark auburn hair, a small scar across the bridge of her nose. She had a grin plastered on her face, and from the photos, Elona had seen of the woman previously, she assumed the smile never left.

“Brianna Hawke.” She said, sticking out her hand, Elona taking it.

“Elona Lavellan, but I know you who are Varric’s told us quite the stories.”

“All of them good I hope? Or at least a little naughty?” She said with a wink and Elona laughed.

“Somewhere between the two.”

“I’ll take it, here, let me take your coats,” Hawke said as the two of them began to take them off.

“On my way that way, I need to break up a fight as one does. Catch me later I’d like to share a drink!” She took the coats from them with little protest, before disappearing back into the crowd towards where Elona knew Varric’s guest room was. Calling a thank you after, Elona shot a glance at Josephine.

“Should we find our friends?” Elona asked, and Josphine grinned. They began to push through the group, heading towards the couch and sitting area near the balcony was Elona could see the horns of The Iron Bull. As they passed the mirror leaving the entranceway, Elona paused once more.

The green satin slip dress sat elegantly on her, making Elona smile. Her hair was loose, sitting across her shoulders and it dripped down her back, the few braids to hold the hair off her face wrapping around to the back of her head and adorned with a small golden accessory, the metal shining in the light. Josephine was no different, her glittered dressmaking the woman looked like she was made of gold. The other woman took two glasses of champagne as they passed the kitchen counter.

“To tonight, and whatever it may bring.” She said, and they clinked glasses. Elona took a small sip, the smile never leaving her face as they approached their friends. It was the usual group, with the addition of Cullen’s date, the Trevelyan woman he had mentioned a few times previously. Leliana was the first to notice them approach waving as they joined the group.

“Josphine you look marvellous! Those shoes!” She said, Elona slightly taken aback by the woman's cheerful attitude. It wasn’t often Leliana relaxed like she was now.

Elona stood next to Cassandra, who had dressed in a fitted suit, as she fitted into the group of the other women, trying to catch up on the conversation. Iron Bull was sitting on the lounge chair with Sera and Blackwall, the three of them laughing over some horrible joke, Dorian and Faendal were nowhere to be seen yet, neither was Solas.

Cassandra gave her a once over and grinned. “A lovely choice.” She paused before her expression took a playful turn. She began to look around, Elona furrowed her brows as she watched, before she realized who she was looking for.

“Cass-”

“Shush, I am helping you, you will remember that.” She said with a grin, stepping away for a moment, the blush already settling across Elona’s ears. Seconds later, Cassandra was coming back, dragging a confused Solas with her.

Elona’s heart skipped. She’d never seen him in a suit, the most her wore were jackets and blazers. It was a smokey grey, fitted perfectly to him, Elona realizing how broad his shoulders were and how tall he really was. She was acutely aware he had height over, but something now only made it more attractive. He had a dark shirt on underneath, thought the top two buttons were undone as if he had recently lost his tie, and her pace picked up as she imagined briefly unbuttoning it further.

“I was just saying, Elona outdid herself this evening did she not?” Cassandra said, shooting her friend a playful smile, though she was hardly paying attention to her anymore. Solas went to reply before he saw her, and he paused, the sentence not forming. A blush spread across his cheeks and for a moment it felt like it was only them in the room.

“You look….beautiful.” He said, before he blinked, and cleared his throat- Elona now aware of their friends still standing around them.

“I-Thank you.”

“How was your break?” He asked, moving to stand out of the way of those bustling by with drinks. Cassandra had conveniently found her way back to the conversation with Leliana, Josphine and Cullen. He still had a flush as he began to speak, and she felt a beat of pride swell in her chest that she had caused it. 

“Less relaxing than I had hoped, but I’ve never been one to relax.”

“You should try it sometime I’ve heard it can be quite invigorating.”

“You’ve heard?” She said, raising an eyebrow and Solas chuckled.

“It has been a while since I have done so myself.”

Elona hummed, her mind beginning to wander to if they were on the same page regarding the conversation before she heard her name being called.

“Freckles! Chuckles! You both made it!” Varric exclaimed, approaching them both with a large grin.

“Stunning as ever you both, don’t forget to mingle outside of the circle tonight hey.”

“Will we get to see you later Varric, you seem to be a man who needs to be in three places at once,” Elona replied and he waved his hand, dismissing the comment.

“What can I say, I’m in high demand. Don’t be a stranger, I'll catch you both later.” He said as across the room Hawke called his name. He shot them a quick apologetic look, before rushing off. Moments after he had left, Solas spoke again.

“Rumor has it Hawke is the one who puts these together really, Varric is only the vessel for making it happen.”

“That does not surprise me,” Elona said with a laugh as she watched Varric step in between a blonde human and an elf with brilliantly white hair.

“And your break?”

“Boring, nothing apart from passing time trying to get preparations for next term.”

“No family visits?” Elona asked fishing again for information about him.

“No, I am not close with them, unfortunately. This time of year is anything but exciting for me.”

“You should have told me, Lavellan family dinners are quite the event I’m sure it would have been exciting to see you square off against or Keeper or my father.”

Solas laughed at that. Though he didn’t claim to relax, she could tell he was beginning to, his shoulders dropping their tension as they spoke. There was a pause between them for a second as Elona glanced at him, Solas catching her eye and holding it.

“The gold and green were not lost on me,” Solas said, breaking from the flow of the conversation.

Elona placed a hand on her hip, Solas watching the movement as his eyes flicking across her body, lingering for a moment on her waist then her chest before he caught himself and cleared his throat.

“The colours of the elvhen nobility, worn during celebrations- Thought I must say, you would have rivalled everyone in their courts.”

“Here I thought I was being subtle. Don’t let anyone tell you you do not have a keen eye.”

“I simply have an eye for you- Hm, that came out wrong, though, ah…. Well, the point still stands.” Solas said, taking a sip of his partly untouched glass of wine looking away from her embarrassed.

“Is that so?” She asked, and his eyes darted back to her curiously as he began to search for the words. Elona took a slow sip of her champagne, she had to make herself clear, she was getting tired of this dance, she had taken Cassandra’s advice but seeing him here now, her chest tightened as she glanced from his eyes to his lips briefly before back up.

“What are you doing at midnight?” She asked the words coming out just louder than a whisper.

He paused for a moment, only a second as the implications of her words settled in. “I was hoping to be wherever you were going to be.” He replied.

“Then meet me on the balcony?”

“It would be my pleasure.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself as she put a hand on his cheek, confidence flowing through her as she leaned up on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

“See you then?” She asked as she saw Dorian from the corner of her eye approaching them.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He said, the two of them holding each other's stare, her breath hitching in her throat. They both paused, more words unsaid between them, the tension thick as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. With great difficulty she turned away, offering him one last smile as Dorian approached, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“My dear! Long time no see I’m glad you survived after dinner.” He said, pulling her into a hug.

“I am hard to get rid of you should know that,” Elona said, she turned to look at Solas, but he had already departed, a flicker of disappointment in her chest. But the deed had been done,

“What did you do?” Dorian asked, a sly grin crawling across his face.

“Nothing yet.” She replied raising her glass and clinking it to his glass of red wine. There was an hour until midnight, time moving slower and slower as Elona grew restless. They continued to drink, eat and talk before Varric made the countdown announcement. Her heart was pounding as her eyes flashed across the crowd - she couldn’t catch sight of him. The seconds began to trickle down and she looked to the balcony, maybe...he was already there?

“ _Ten-_ ”

Elona stepped onto the balcony, her heart hammering in her chest.

" _Nine-_ ” The cold air licked across her skin as she glanced around, the city below her lit up from the celebrations that were taking place across each block.

“ _Eight-"_

"Where is he…” She muttered, a slight frown slipping across her lips.

“ _Seven-_ ”

Her stomach began to drop - surely he was still coming? He had seemed as interested as she had been when she had proposed the idea “Six-” Had she misread the situation? Misread his intentions?

“ _Five-_ ”

There was still time, a few seconds, maybe he would come- damn it how had she let her hopes get up?

“ _Four-_ ”

She held her breath, glancing back to the glass door

“ _Three-_ ”

She was such a fool.

“ _Two-_ ”

He wasn’t coming.

“ _One!_ ”

She let out the breath she was holding as the cacophony of noise began, the fireworks across the city going off at the stroke of midnight. She turned to them, the array of bright lights colouring her and the night sky. Her breath fogged in the air and disappointment settled heavily in her chest. Of course, he hadn’t come, he had probably reconsidered, realized it wasn’t worth it, realized she wasn’t worth it, not worth the trouble of getting involved with a coworker, with her. Turning her back to the fireworks, she reentered the apartment, passing and ignoring the couples who were celebrating a tightness in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy self-isolation people, I am in fact inside for several weeks not sick but making sure I don't carry it or get sick later one. 
> 
> So! That means I have time to write! Hoping to have part 2 up later this month! Thank you again for reading!


	12. Eve of First's Day - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has an interesting evening.

 Solas stood in front of the mirror above the dresser in his bedroom, adjusting the tie around his neck for the third time that evening. Pulling out his phone, the screen lit up, showing him the time. 9:30, the event started at 10 - far too late for his liking but it was what Varric had said and he had not been in the mood to question the dwarf at the time. 

 Under normal circumstances, chances are he would not even be in attendance for an event like this. But, nothing about how he had been acting was  _ normal.  _ He felt like a lovesick fool, the constant communication between them made his stomach twist in excitement each time he saw a new notification from her. It was preposterous, and yet here he was, dressing in one of his finest suits all for her. 

 He looked at himself once more in the mirror, and let out a sigh. Why would she ever be interested in him? Nothing more than a tired old man. Solas adjusted his tie once more, looking over his grey suit, it fit well for being almost five years old. He ran a hand down his face, he was too far gone now, he had told her he was going, he told Varric he would be there, he had even told Dorian. Backing out now would look bad on him. Solas finally left the room, nervous energy about him as he made his way to the door and grabbed his coat. 

 The drive over felt far too long, yet not long enough. He pulled up outside the apartment building, finding a parking spot with only minimal difficulty. Looking up the side of the building he signed and turned his car off. 

“You used to thrive at events like this, what happened.” Solas murmured stepping out of the vehicle.  _ What happened is not only did you get old, but you care about what someone thinks even if it is one-sided.  _ He mentally replied to himself. 

 Riding the elevator he pressed the button to Varric’s floor, before knocking on the door to his suite at the end of the hall once arrived. 

 The door swung open not to Varric but to Dorian. He was dressed in a dark floral button-up, the sleeves rolled past his elbows. Behind him, the room was already busy, filled with those he both did and did not know. Dorian gave Solas a once over before shaking his head.

 “Lose the tie,” Dorian said, moving out of the way to let him in. Solas stepped in and gave him a strange look. 

 “I beg your pardon?” 

 “You are here to relax my friend and the tie makes you look stuck up.” 

 “I thought I was stuck up according to you.” 

 Dorian laughed. “You are correct, but it is not for me. I am simply improving your chances by making you look less…ordinary, every day,  _ academic.  _ Trust me I know her better than you.” He added as a mutter at the end

Solas gave him a blank stare,  _ she?  _ Was he that transparent that Dorian had guessed? Did she know? Dorian raised an eyebrow when he didn’t respond. “Relax, for once, come on.” 

He followed him with a shake of his head. No, he couldn’t know, he would have driven Solas mad by now if he had an idea of how he felt for Elona. The other man led him to the kitchen, pouring him a glass of wine. 

Solas took the glass Dorian poured him, clinking his glass to his, giving the man a smile and a nod before the other man turned to find where his fiance had run off to. He took a small sip, letting the flavours settle- it was dry, but not unpleasantly so. Moments passed as he mulled over Dorian’s comment before he finally undid his tie and put it in his pocket. He began to watch the crowd, pleasantly standing on the sidelines to observe the people around him. Eventually, he found himself floating to a few groups, Morrigan had sought him out early to discuss his and Elona’s project, as well as Merrill. An hour and a half later, he found himself back at his spot against the wall, contently minding his business. 

It took a few seconds before he felt a presence next to him and he turned to see Cassandra, standing next to him.

“Pendergast, good to see you.” He said.

“You as well Solas, have you been enjoying the evening?” She asked.

“It has been enjoyable so far, I’ve surprised myself.” 

“That is good to hear. Come with me though. I will make it better.” She said, grabbing his elbow. Solas gave her a confused look but had no choice but to follow with her strong grasp on him. 

“Cassandra, can I inquire as to where you are taking me?” Solas asked 

“You will see,” Cassandra said, shooting him a sly grin. 

“Have you been drinking?”

“No, not nearly enough.” She said before loudly speaking again. “I was just saying, Elona outdid herself this evening did she not?”

Solas looked from his friend to the woman in front of them, and he felt his heart stop and his breath leave his chest. Elona was standing with the group from the University, turning to face him as he approached. She was wearing a dark green satin dress, sleeveless and dipping into her chest. It hugged her hips and waist in ways that make him feel like it was sinful just for him to look at, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Her hair was half up, the portion that was up being held but a gold hairpiece that looked like leaves and vines wrapping through her hair. Her eyes met his, and he noticed the faint blush dusting her face. She looked  _ stunning. _

“You look….beautiful.” He said, and he cursed himself once it slipped out.

She smiled, and he noticed the blush deepen. “I- thank you.” 

Cassandra had conveniently disappeared, and he took a step closer, leaning against the wall beside her, trying to gain his composure. He had to salvage his misstep, but looking at her was hard when she looked as such. 

“How was your break?” He asked, doing his best to calm himself.

“Less relaxing than I had hoped, but I’ve never been one to relax.”

“You should try it sometime I’ve heard it can be quite invigorating.” He replied quickly.

“You’ve heard?” She said, raising an eyebrow and Solas chuckled. 

 “It has been a while since I have done so myself.” 

“Freckles! Chuckles! You both made it!” Varric exclaimed, approaching them both with a large grin. “Stunning as ever you both, don’t forget to mingle outside of the circle tonight hey.”

“Will we get to see you later Varric, you seem to be a man who needs to be in three places at once,” Elona replied and he waved his hand, dismissing the comment. Solas watched her as she spoke, 

“Rumor has it Hawke is the one who puts these together really, Varric is only the vessel for making it happen.” He said, fighting the butterflies in his stomach as she chuckled at the comment. 

“That does not surprise me. And your break?” 

“Boring, nothing apart from passing time trying to get preparations for next term.”

“No family visits?” Elona asked, and he felt his shoulders stiffen at the thought of his family. 

“No, I am not close to them, unfortunately. This time of year is anything but exciting for me.” He was not a lie, they hadn’t spoken in years, apart from two emails earlier in the month. Apart from that, he hadn't seen them in…. Over ten years if he could have guessed. 

“You should have told me, Lavellan family dinners are quite the event I’m sure it would have been exciting to see you square off against or Keeper or my father.” 

Solas laughed at that. His shoulders relaxed, the tension from the past few months finally slipping. Solas caught her eye and held it, a smile forming across his lips. Did she have any idea how beautiful she looked? Surely she had thought it out, planned it given her knowledge in ancient history. Even so...he had to know.

“The gold and green were not lost on me,” Solas said, breaking from the flow of the conversation. 

Elona placed a hand on her hip as she spoke, and he took a sharp breath through his nose. Solas watched the movement, trying to be subtle eyes flicked across her body, lingering for a moment on her waist then her chest before he caught himself and cleared his throat.  _ Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Control yourself. _  He chided himself before he spoke again, trying to form his thoughts into something cohesive. 

“The colours of the elvhen nobility, worn during celebrations- Thought I must say, you would have rivalled everyone in their courts.” He couldn’t help but compliment her. It was hard not to, and if his restraint was always slipping he could allow himself a little leniency. 

“Here I thought I was being subtle. Don’t let anyone tell you you do not have a keen eye.” She replied, a smile spreading across her lips. 

“I simply have an eye for you- Hm, that came out wrong, though, ah…. Well, the point still stands.” Solas said, taking a sip of his partly untouched glass of wine looking away from her embarrassed.  _ That had fallen flat. _  He thought, perhaps his luck was running out. 

“Is that so?” She asked, and his eyes darted back to her curiously as he began to search for the words. Elona took a slow sip of her champagne, her gaze getting distant for just a moment as she appeared lost in thought before she glanced back at him. 

“What are you doing at midnight?” She asked the words coming out just louder than a whisper. 

He paused for a moment, as his heart began to pound with anticipation. Had he heard her correctly? Suddenly the conversation from the end of term party rushed back to him, and 

“I was hoping to be wherever you were going to be.” He replied, 

“Then meet me on the balcony?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

She put a hand on his cheek, the touch setting his skin on fire before she leaned up and both gently and quickly kissed the corner of his lip. His mind drew a blank as she did so, smaller moments of his flirtations playing back in his mind as he realized in an instant  _ it hadn’t been one-sided.  _

“See you then?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

They both paused, the gaze between them lingering, Solas having to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her now- she wanted to wait, he could wait, it would be romantic, they could talk about the situation later if it was merely the excitement of the evening of if she really felt….

Dorian had swooped her attention, and he took his moment to leave, a smile spreading across his face. He didn’t want to entertain the thought of it being something more, but if tonight was all she would give him, he would take it. 

The next hour passed slowly, each minute feeling longer than the last as he tried not to keep an eye on the time. Bouncing from those he knew in quiet conversation, his eyes kept glancing over to Elona every so often she would meet his eyes and smile, a blush dusting her freckled face. 

At 11:50, his phone rang. 

The first ring went off, and he ignored it. At the second ring, he caved, pulling the cell from his suit jacket pocket, his face paling as he saw the name. 

_ Doshiel _

He stared at the name for several seconds before caving and walking towards the guest bedroom. Whatever he was calling about now would be important, there was no guarantee he would call again either. 

The noise of the party faded as Solas entered the guest bedroom, the door clicking behind him as he closed it. Thankfully no one else was in the room. It was fairly modern if a touch impersonal. A dresser that seemed unused, a bed that rested in one corner and a large window that took up most of the far wall, black-barred blinds resting over it. 

Solas clicked the answer and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello Doshiel”

“Fenny, long time no talk,” Doshiel replied and Solas could already hear the grin across the other man’s face. “Am I catching you at an inopportune time? Is that music?” 

_ Yes.  _ “No not at all, how may I help you?” 

“I simply wished to follow up on our conversation we started earlier this month.” 

“Now?” 

“I thought you said this was a fine time?” 

Solas cursed inwardly. He had almost forgotten what Doshiel was like. He was smart, even if he was an annoyance he was somehow the person Solas had liked most within their extended family. He did not cause trouble between the other members, he simply gathered information and sat and watched everything unfold. 

“I apologize, please continue,” Solas said. 

“Thank you. This information was difficult to gather, I had to slip into a few personal libraries around the estate but you have an interesting item on you Fen.”

“Solas.” He snapped. 

“Easy wolf, you’re going to want to hear this,” Doshiel replied, and Solas could hear the warning in his tone. “You have an artifact from your own ancestor, Fen’Harel. My guess is it was created around the time of the fall of Arathan but, and here's where it gets interesting. It caused the fall of Arlathan.” 

Solas blinked in confusion, and he continued. 

“There’s an old tome in Mythal’s study you are welcome I snuck in for you, see how much I love you brother?”

“Just continue.” 

Doshiel let out a long sigh. “It was a key, a magical focus used to drive magic from this work and accidentally ended the elven empire. That orb you have is the reason we no longer have magic, we haven’t had magic since, and the elven empire is nothing more than ancient history. It is proof we have always been right, and it is now in the hands of that man's decedent and a little dalish girl.” 

A flicker of anger grew in his chest as he mentioned Elona, but he quelled it. Now was not the time. “You realize if this information is released it will change everything.” 

“Good, that’ll be interesting. I pity your friend, I would not want to be the one to destroy my career with this heresy.”

Solas paused at his words. He was  _ right. _  What was he supposed to say? To tell her? Give her this information and expose everything around them to be a lie? To jeopardize her career? He had been saying these things for months though anonymously, she would not have that luxury. His mind began to swim in its thoughts,

“I sent you a list of citations and the sources as PDFs.” Doshiel said, bringing Solas back to the conversation.

“Why are you helping?” He asked. He hadn’t meant to voice it, the thought had just slipped out. It was clear this information had been gathered over several weeks, that he had done in-depth research, Solas couldn’t help but wonder what he was playing at. 

There was a pause before Doshiel replied. “Frankly? I’m bored.” 

Solas went to respond, but the cracking of fireworks interrupted him. He looked out the window, the blinds half distorting the array of colours from the firewards erupting across the city as Haven broke out until celebration- and his heart sank. He’d missed it. 

“Doshiel- thank you, but I have to run.” He said quickly

“Thank me later when you get this published. Always a pleasure Fen’Harel.” 

Solas ended the call, guilt and anger swimming in his chest as he left the guest room, to look out on a sea of people. He began to push through them with difficulty, making his way to the balcony of Varric’s apartment. There, the door was just there, and in a quick stride, he threw the sliding glass door open - to no one. 

Solas checked his watch. It was 2 past twelve and he cursed. 

Heading back inside with a slight chill, he glanced around the room before spotting Dorian, Cassandra and Faendal. He made his way over, doing his best to remain calm as his mind kept telling him he had lost his chance. 

“Dorian, have you seen Elona?” He asked, grabbing his elbow to get his attention.

 “I- what no? I suspected she would have been with you.” He replied yanking his arm away and straightening out his dress shirt. 

“I thought I saw her and Capra leaving,” Faendal said, a questioning look on his face. 

 Solas made his way to the door, not bothering to grab his coat as he ran into the hall and over to the elevator. He pressed the button, growing impatient and pressing it again. There was no way he would make it to the lobby if he ran down the stairs, Varric was too high up. Eventually, the elevator dinged, and Solas rushed in, hitting the button to the lobby. It was the slowest ride of his life as his foot tapped, his eyes going from the floor number to his watch. Finally, it hit the lobby and he sped out of the doors once they slid open. He moved through the room, and out the main door before he stopped. 

 What was he doing? She was gone by now. She had left, there was no use making up what he had missed. Solas let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his head. 

 He was such a fool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO IN ONE WEEK I got really excited and wanted to write this sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoy it!!! About halfway through what I have planned for this fic, but I might post some shorter pieces that don't really fit within the main story at some point.
> 
> Anyways, thanks once again for reading! Kudos and comments always make my day!


	13. A Casual Dalliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the events of Varric's First Eve party, Elona returns to work slightly embarrassed and fully aware a conversation needs to be had with Solas, though she hopes she can avoid it for as long as possible.

_Goosebumps began to run up Elona’s arms as the snow-dusted across her hair and shoulders. The sound of the fireworks reverberating in her skull as colours flashed in front of her eyes. She didn’t turn though she heard the glass door to the patio slide open. A hand grabbed her elbow and spun her towards them. Solas looked at her, a hand on her arm and a look of relief on his face. She opened her mouth to speak but didn’t get a word out before his lips were pressed against hers and she gasped in surprise before melting into it. The sound of fireworks rang out across the night sky, before it became harsher, breaking her thoughts as the noise began to pound into her head -_

The blaring of her alarm woke Elona from her restless sleep. She reached over, glancing at the time which read seven am, before turning it off and staring up at the ceiling. Seconds passed before she let out a long sigh. Sleep and dreams were becoming a cruel curse. It had been a week since the party and Solas had called her once, the following day and she had let it go to voicemail, though he hadn’t bothered to leave one. Elona rolled over, burying her head in her pillow. Just thinking back to that night made her face flush in embarrassment and shame. How could have been so careless, thinking he would have felt the same or even indulged in her own feelings. It had been selfish. There was a knock at her bedroom door, and Elona groaned.

“Come on Ella I got eggs and bakey.” Capra said from the other side of the wall. 

On days like today, Elona was grateful her friend was an early riser. She knew Capra had been working extra shifts and the animal shelter during the week all while still helping out at the archery classes she had picked up a few years back for extra cash, Elona was often shocked she had energy in the mornings.

Pulling herself from the bed, she quickly took the outfit she had laid out the night before, dressing and meeting Capra around the small breakfast counter they had in the kitchen. She was sitting at one of the stools, drinking a cup of coffee as Elona started to pile her plate. Capra scrolled down her phone, before taking a sip of her drink, Elona catching her glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

“So…... Feeling okay about work?” Capra asked as Elona sat down across from her.

“I got turned down by a boy Cap, someone didn't die” Elona replied.

Capra rolled her eyes. “Sorry, you’ve been moody for a week I just wondered if seeing He Who Shall Not Be Named at work is going to be an issue.”

Elona sighed. “It’ll be fine, I’ll stay professional and keep conversations quick and easy. What happened, happened. It’s over and that’s that.”

"You know you only got this upset after the first article got backlash. Are you still writing them? Could be a way to get him off your mind" 

"That was hardly the same, and I've taken a pause to work on my real work, I don't have time until it's done." Elona gave her a weak smile. "Really Cap, I'll be fine." 

Capra watched her as she spoke, from the look on her face she seemed unconvinced, but she dropped the subject either way. Truth be told, Elona was only partly telling the truth. She knew whatever the outcome their relationship wouldn’t be the same as it had been before the break. Leaving him a cup of (decaf, always decaf) tea wouldn’t feel the same, there would be too many connotations coming from her now.

It was a quiet morning after that, with only ideal chatter. Elona dropped Capra off at the stop she used to get to work, before taking the silent drive to the University. They lived in a smaller area, just before downtown by several parks. It was on the pricey side given the natural areas around it and how conveniently it was placed near a shopping strip they frequented often, but that did mean it was farther from the school than she liked. It was snowing heavily, and Elona was thankful she had left a few minutes early.

Coming to a stop into her spot in the lot for the department, she trudged through the snow that started to pile on the paths across the Haven campus. _Not a warm welcome back to classes_ She thought as she entered the main building for the history department. The fluorescent lights of the hall made her smile as she began to walk towards her office. She had missed this place.

“Professor Lavellan!” A voice said, and Elona almost jumped.

Cole had turned into the main hall, his shaggy blonde hair trimmed slightly over the break so she could at least see his eyes now. He was in a long winter coat, a brown toque on his head that was pulled down over his ears. In his arms were several large folders of papers.

“Hello, Cole!” She said, giving him a wide smile. “How was your break?”

He paused, looking at her oddly. “You’re sad. Can I help?”

Elona blinked, her voice faltering. “I...I’m fine Cole, thank you truly.”

“It isn’t what it seems, really, I promise.”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that. _What wasn’t what it seemed?_ She didn’t have time to consider anything before he was handing her the folders in his arms.

“These are for you, the syllabuses for your classes. I thought the snow would make you late and I was already printing those for Solas. The keychain was in its usual spot for printing jobs. I thought it would help out today.”

“Oh-oh thank you.” She said, taking them awkwardly from him.

He smiled at her sheepishly, before heading down the hall towards the classrooms, seemingly finished with the conversation.

Her office now in sight, Elona fumbled with her keys in her bag, the ring slipping from her grasp as she tried to keep the files in her arm. The last thing she needed was to pick up two hundred booklets. Keys out, they slipped from her fingers as it hit the edge of her bag, and they fell ground jingling. Elona cursed under her breath. Adjusting the folders she struggled with, she looked for a way to hold them and get the keys up when someone else picked them up as she was bending down to get them. Solas stood in front of her, holding the keys in his hand before unlocking her office door for her.

“I- thank you.” Elona said, a flush starting to spread across her ears as she passed into her office putting the files down on the desk. Solas handed them to her once her hands were empty, their fingers brushing for a moment and Elona pressed her lips together. The dreams of the past week flashed in her head and she cursed herself.

“Elona I, wanted to speak to you before classes begin.” He started, almost standing nervously in the door frame, the hall empty behind him.

“Ah, of course, come in close the door.” She said, waving for him to enter before she leaned against her desk to balance herself. She had been meaning to avoid him the day, she hadn’t wanted to have this conversation. It was inevitable she knew that, and she had been running it over in her head most of the last week. He’d explain he was flattered but not interested, it had been a casual dalliance and he had realized it hadn’t been a good idea and he had left. Or their relationship was nothing more than professional. She would understand, she would tell him it is more than okay and leave it at that. She would let whatever affection she had grown towards the man falter and fade away as they worked less and less with each other and that would be it.

Solas closed the door with a click and paused, looking for a place to stand before he took a few steps forward and put a hand on her office chair in front of the desk almost awkwardly. He opened his mouth to speak, but the bubbling anxiety in her chest rushed her to do so first.

“Solas before you say anything I just have to apologize for my behaviour during Varric’s First’s Eve celebration. I had misread the situation and put you in an uncomfortable position in which I understand if you do not reciprocate, and if you wish to keep our relationship completely professional I am more than happy to do so and this will not be an issue.” She spoke quickly, snapping her jaw shut after she had finished. Solas’s eyes were wide as he cleared his throat. Elona looked away as she felt the blush spreading.

“I….also came to apologize.” Solas said, and Elona turned back to look at him, her brows furrowed. What did he have to apologize for? Solas rubbed the back of his neck. “You had not misread the situation at all Elona, nor had I been put in an uncomfortable position because of you. I had full intentions to meet you thought….my brother had called at a very inopportune time.”

“Oh.” was all Elona said as their eyes met.

“He does not call often and I knew he wouldn’t call again, I had gone after to meet you after he had hung up but I suppose it had been too late and for that I must apologize, leaving you without a word on my promise.”

He had the faintest blush across his face as Elona felt her heart hammering in her chest. Solas had meant to be there, to meet her on the balcony? The tight coiling around her lungs lifted as she took a deep breath, trying to fight the expression of excitement that wanted to spread across her face. He noticed, a flicker of a smile appearing on his lips.

“That's...Quite reassuring to hear,” She said, settling her nerves.

“Believe me, I have been cursing myself quietly since then.” He replied. At that, Elona remembered the missed call she had from him and mentally slapped herself.

“Your call, Creators I should have answered we could have had this conversation much earlier, I’m sorry I had assumed anything but this would have happened and had been too embarrassed to call”

“Think nothing of it, I had suspected you to detest me for leaving you out in the cold, I would have been surprised if you had picked up.”

There was a beat of silence as they stood in the room,a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before.

“So, where do we go from here?” Elona said.

“I’m not sure,” Solas replied with a chuckle. “Though I suppose we cannot keep things fully professional after this conversation.”

“No, I suppose not.” Elona returned the laugh, how was she so nervous? It was like she was sixteen again. Taking a pause, Elona took a deep breath before continuing “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Mine at 7?”

“I would love that.” He said with a smile.

“It's a date then,” Elona said, the words slipping out before she could catch them. Solas paused at the word, giving her the faintest of smiles before he turned.

“I’m looking forward to it.” He said, before checking his watch and frowning.

"You’re gonna be late.” Elona noticed, taking note of the time at 8:20.

“I promise I won’t be tonight,” Solas replied, before turning back to the door and offering her one last look, before leaving the office. She waited until the door closed again before she let the smile spread. Her day had already begun to look up.

Elona pulled her cell out, opening her messages with Capra.

\-- Elona Lavellan 8:22am--

I need the apartment tonight, is that okay?

-Capra 8:22am--

Sure thing, what for?

\--Elona Lavellan 8:23am--

I have? A date?

\--Capra Lavella 8:23am--

WHAT

\--Capra Lavella 8:23am--

WHO?????

\--Capra Lavella 8:23am--

WAIT???

\--Capra Lavella 8:23am--

EGGY????

\--Elona Lavellan 8:24am--

I'm sorry?

\--Capra Lavellan 8:24am--

Sera nickname ignore that - solas?????

\--Elona Lavellan 8:25am--

Yes, for dinner. but please keep it on the quiet side for now.

\--Capra Lavellan 8;25--

Wot you making for dinner?

\--Elona Lavellan 8:25am--

I….don't know. Shit. I’ll text Leliana. She always has good ideas. Until then thank you thank you I’ll explain more after my class.

Elona slipped the phone into her bag as she pulled the stack of handouts she needed for the first day of classes. Taking a deep breath she left her classroom, sneaking a glance at Solas’s office as she went, a warmth fluttering in her chest. Tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear, she walked off towards her lecture hall, her heels clicking on the tiled floor of the University floor. She was thankful it was only introductions of material today, given where her head was now at Elona was sure she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else than the thought about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thanks for sticking in for that mini-break, schools just finishing so I'm hopefully going to get getting on a regular posting schedule soon. 
> 
> I hope anyone who's currently in isolation or quarantine is doing well amongst everything! As always thank you for reading!! Sorry, its a slightly shorter chapter but the next one will be....worth it. 
> 
> (Oh also, since i just realized its a Canadian term! toque is just like, a beanie)


End file.
